Quelques bulles de Parfois,,, Par Reveanne
by Fred et George
Summary: Cette histoire n'est pas de nous. Ce sont des petits bouts de notre histoire Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux vu par Reveanne. C'est marrant ! Prenez la peine d'entrer !
1. Première Bulle

**Parfois….**

Fanfic miroir délirante de : 

« _Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux_. »

_Note de Fred et George : Reveanne nous a envoyé cet hillarant petit chapitre et on le poste pour elle. Vous allez dire que c'est curieux et ça l'est, probablement. Mais bon, on va pas en parler durant des heures, si ? _

_Nous n'avons ABSOLUMENT rien à voir avec ce chapitre ! Il nous est arrivé gentiment comme ça, comme une brise fraîche par une chaude journée d'été. (On devient poètes !) Toutes les idées sont siennes et nous en sommes légèrement jaloux… ¬_¬ )_

_Elle reprend des scènes de Parfois… Les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux ! mais avec des points de vu différent. Il semble qu'elle ait plusieurs idées et nous sommes motivé à vous les montrer aussitôt qu'on les aura eut !_

_Alors voilà le premier chapitre ! Si il vous plait autant qu'il nous a plu, laissez-lui d'aussi chouette review que vous nous laisser à nous !_

_(__Nb. : Une histoire miroir est une histoire qui reprend une histoire original mais change le point de vu et la focalisation, cela nécessite parfois une mise en place un peu longue lorsque l'on utilise un point de vu farfelu.)_

**_Disclamer : _** - Kyana/Spite/Adams :©Fred-&-George

- Sir Appelgate: ©Reveanne

- Tout le reste: ©JK Rowling

****Numéro 1****

****

-Chapitre 8, _l'apprivoisement du lion-_

Scène dans le couloir, derrière la statue, quand Kyana et Remus se cachent pour ne pas se faire coincer par Spite, Adams et Mc Gonagall.. 

Le couloir était absolument désert. Il n'y avait personne… rigoureusement personne. Même pas une sourie à gambader gaiement sur le carrelage ou une araignée re-décorant les voûtes avec des fils de soie collant. Non, rien de rien.  Et en plus il faisait nuit.

La statue de Sir Appelgate soupira, ou du moins le cœur y était car les statues ne sont pas équipées pour soupirer.  Encore une nuit triste et monotone. Pour un peu, la statue de Sir Appelgate en aurait pleuré… enfin si les statues avaient eu la faculté de pleurer. 

 « _Padam… Padam… padam, il arrive en courant derrière moi. Padam.. Padam… Padam, il me fait le coup du souviens toi_ _Padam.. Padam… Padam_…» Se mit à chanter la statue… mentalement bien sûr car les statues ne sont pas équipées pour chanter non plus. 

La statue chantonna un moment dans sa tête à défaut de pouvoir le faire en vrai. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que racontait la chanson qu'il chantait. C'était du français et il ne parlait pas le français mais il avait entendu des élèves chanter ça dans la matinée et ça lui était resté… Adorable élèves.

La statue de Sir Appelgate n'était pas une statue… ou du moins ne l'avait pas toujours été. Il y avait 156 ans, 3 mois, 25 jours, 4 heures, 56 minutes et 36 secondes il était passé du statut de professeur de sortilège à celui d'objet décoratif… enfin en apparence car même totalement pétrifié son esprit était toujours bel et bien là. 

L'étrange aventure de la transformation de Sir Appelgate était relativement compliqué à expliqué et mériterait un livre à elle seule. Pour résumer ce qui s'était passé : Sir Arthur Appelgate était, il y a 156 ans, un jeune sorcier extrêmement doué en sortilège, sans doute le plus doué de toute sa génération. C'était ce qui lui avait valu d'obtenir très facilement le poste de professeur  de sortilège à Poudlard. Appelgate était non seulement jeune et doué mais en plus il avait eut l'immense chance d'être aussi  le sorcier le plus charmant de sa génération, ou du moins il en était persuadé. C'était d'ailleurs sa préoccupation de tout les instants. Il était absolument obnubilé par son apparence. Ce fut ce qui le conduisit à chercher un sort lui permettant de rester 365 jours par ans toujours au meilleur de sa prestance. Il avait donc créé, à partir d'anciens sorts et d'anciennes malédictions, une formule pour rester tout le temps à son avantage. Cela n'avait pas eut tout à fait le résultat escompté. Oui dans un certain sens, la formule avait été parfaitement efficace, il était toujours, 365 jours par ans, à son avantage, impossible de le surprendre dans une pose humiliante ou de le voir mal rasé au saut du lit… Non impossible, le mélange de maléfices et de sortilèges de conservation de jeunesse et de beauté ayant eu pour effet de le pétrifier… Comme ça, c'était sûr, il ne vieillissait plus 365 jours par ans et restait beau 365 jours par ans… enfin quand Peeves ou les élèves ne lui faisaient pas quelques mauvais tours à l'insu de son plein grés.  

Personne n'avait jamais pu trouver le contre sort à la formule, alors on lui avait installé un socle dans une niche au fin fond d'un couloir. Il passait, depuis, des journées entières à contempler ce qui se passait dans le-dite couloir. Il savait tous car en 156 ans tous le monde, ou presque, avait oublié qu'il n'était pas une vulgaire statue et parlait et agissait devant lui sans aucune gêne…

Mais dans son malheur, le pauvre Appelgate avait eut la chance de faire une erreur dans sa formule. Oui, au lieu de dire « en permanence » il avait dit « 365 jours par ans ».. Oubliant au passage les années bissextiles qui comptaient 366 jours. Résultat, tous les quatre ans, le sortilèges ne faisaient plus effet pendant 24heures.   24 petites heures où il n'était plus une statue mais un sorcier en chair et en os… 24 heures ce n'était pas beaucoup mais comme il avait 4 ans pour planifier tous ce qu'il allait faire pendant ce temps, il n'en perdait pas une minute. Se contrefichant de ce que pensait les autres. Se vengeant pour les multiples dégradations subit au cours de quatre dernière année, courant dans tous les sens en hurlant, trop content de bouger enfin et de pouvoir parler. Ensuite il faisait une descente au cuisine où il faisait la razzia, quatre ans sans rien avaler c'est long… et puis après il faisait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. 

La prochaine année bissextile était très proche… plus que quelque mois avant d'avoir ses 24 heures de liberté. Cette année il avait décidé de faire du patin à roulette… Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais des élèves en avaient parlé devant lui et ça avait l'air passionnant. 

Enfin voilà… grâce à cette fichu formule, il était prisonnier de lui-même avec 24 heures de récré tout les quatre ans. Ne vieillissant d'une journée que toutes les années bissextiles… A  ce rythme, et vu l'espérance de vie moyenne d'un sorcier qui était d'environ 130 ans, il avait encore, d'après ses calcules, à peu près 1 430 000 ans à vivre…. Soit plus de 521 950 000 jours… 

L'éternité quoi…

La statue d'Appelgate eut un nouveau soupire mentale… Le couloir était désespérément désert… Il avait même arrêter de chanter… Il s'ennuyait …

Appelgate sursauta, mentalement car les statues ne peuvent pas sursauter pour de vrai, en entendant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient.

_De l'action ? Géééééééééééééééééénnnnnnnnnnnniale !_

Du coin de l'œil il repéra du mouvement au croisement de couloir le plus proche. 

« Viens, vite » Murmura la voix d'un adolescent. 

_Des élèves ?! Waow ! Après le couvre feu en plus ! _

Deux personnes se faufilèrent rapidement dans le couloir. 

« On va du mauv.. » protesta une voix de fille.

« Je sais… » la coupa le garçon.

Deux élèves… un garçon et une fille… Un couple ? Ho mais c'était rudement intéressant ça. 

Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent dans le sombre couloir. Sir Appelgate reconnut difficilement l'une des élèves de Serdaigle, une certaine Kyana Wald. Par contre il eu beaucoup moins de mal à reconnaître le garçon. Il s'agissait d'un élève qui passait plus de temps dans les couloir la nuit que le jours. Il s'agissait d'un dénommé Remus Lupin de chez les Griffondor. Mais que faisait là ces deux élèves? Ensemble ? La petite Wald était plutôt discrète d'habitude, et  ce Lupin se promenait habituellement en compagnie d'un groupe de Griffondor  composé d'un certain Potter et d'un dénommé Black… 

Question idiote ! Que peuvent bien faire un garçon et une fille, en pleine nuit, dans des couloirs déserts… En plus le garçon tenait le bras de la fille… 

Kyana et Remus s'immobilisèrent juste devant la statue de Sir Appelgate. L'adolescent força sa compagne à se glisser derrière la statue. 

_Héééééééééééééé ! _

Remus mis son capuchon avant de se glisser à son tour derrière la statue de Sir Appelgate. 

Aaaaaaaaaaaargh !!!!!!!! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? C'est pas un endroit pour ça… 

Remus enveloppa sa compagne dans sa cape.

Haaaaaaaaa Nooooooooon ! Pas de ça ici ! Bande de dégénéré ! Pervers ! Et puis vous êtes trop jeune ! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !

De nouveaux  bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un apparut. Un professeur visiblement furieux. Il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un. 

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep ! Par ici ! Ils sont là ! Spiiiiiiiite ! Ils sont là, derrière moi !

Mais le sorcier ne s'arrêta pas. Appelgate maudit un nouvelle fois son statut d'objet décoratif. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre. 

Il y eut d'autre bruit de pas. Deux autres professeurs apparurent à l'intersection du couloir.  Il s'arrêtèrent quand ils eurent rejoint Spite. 

Heeeep ! Par ici. Mc Gonagall ! Adams ! 

- Alors? Vous avez vu quelqu'un? Demanda Spite.

Hééééééééé hooooooooo !

- Absolument personne, sauf Rusard qui court après Peeves, comme d'habitude. Répondit Mc Gonagall d'une voix ennuyée. 

Par iciiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Sincèrement, Spite, vous vous attendiez à autre chose ? Demanda Adams en étouffant un bâillement.

Ils sont làààààà !

- Honnêtement ? Oui ! Je sais que vous me croyez de mauvaise foi mais j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'on les trouverait dans les couloirs, soupira Spite. Je me suis trompé.

IM-BE-CI-LE ! Tu es passé juste devant sans les voir !

- Eh bien, vous nous avez fait rester debout aussi longtemps pour rien, dit McGonagall, comme si c'était une chose banal. 

Pendant que vous êtes là, je tiens à vous signaler que les élèves que vous cherchez sont juste là, ils vous écoutent en rigolant d'ailleurs. 

- Pourtant.. j'étais certain… Remarquez, je n'avais aucune preuve tangible… juste le certitude… Enfin… Excusez-moi, dit Spite qui semblait sincère.

Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'ils allaient t'envoyer un carton d'invitation, et laisser un panneau 'nous sommes là !' ? 

- Ça va, murmurèrent les deux autres professeurs d'une même voix. 

Mais non, ça va pas du tout !!!

Un silence s'installa. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'éloigna. 

« Spite » Entendit murmurer Appelgate dans son dos. 

Comment le jeune Lupin pouvait-il savoir ça ? Il était mal placé pour voir qui venait de partir…

- Sacré Spite… Il est un peu parano, non ? dit le professeur Adam avec amusement.

_Sacré crétin, oui !_

- Mmmm, un peu, je dois l'admettre.

_Vous êtes pas mieux vous savez !_

- Un peu ? On a patrouillé les couloirs toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit pour rien !

_Vous êtes aussi aveugle que lui !Ils sont juste là, les élèves que vous cherchez !_

- Pour rien, c'est sans aucune doute…

_Aussi bêtes le uns que les autres._

- On n'a trouvé personne, ils n'ont rien de fait de mal !

_Rien fait ?! Attentat aux bonnes mœurs, vous connaissez ?_

- Ca, j'en suis moins certaine…

_Voilà, c'est évident !_

- Pardon ? Vous avez cru aussi qu'on les trouverait ?

_Pas de la façon dont vous faites en tout cas !_

- Absolument pas. 

_Tout à fait d'accord ! _

- Mais…

_Alors va falloir changer votre plan d'action, vous êtes trop nuls !_

- Ou si nous en avions trouvé, ce n'aurait pas été ceux que nous cherchions.

_Car y'en a d'autre des comme ça ??! Génération de pervers !_

- Je ne comprend pas…

_Il est encore plus bête que je pensais !_

Les deux professeurs semblèrent s'être décidés à rejoindre leurs lits respectifs puisqu'ils se mirent à marcher et que leurs voix devenaient de moins en moins audibles.

_Eh ! Revenez !_

- Spite a un excellent instinct. C'est certain que Lupin n'est pas dans son dortoir. Et il doit probablement être avec Wald, comme l'a suggéré Spite. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les deux. Il doit faire son entraînement intensif de « comment errer dans les couloirs sans se faire prendre ». Mais malheureusement pour notre cher professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Lupin est beaucoup trop malin pour se faire coincer.

_Vous lui facilitez la tâche, il faut dire…_

- Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Que voulez-vous qu'ils fassent dans les couloirs ?!?!

_Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Un garçon… une fille… 15 ans… des hormones…_

- Ce qu'ils peuvent… ?! Adam, vous savez, j'envie votre naïveté, soupira McGonagall. On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais eu à vous occuper personnellement de James Potter et Sirius Black… entre autres.

_Alors là ! Je sais pas lequel de vous deux est le plus naïf. _

La conversation devint inaudible et disparut au loin.

_Revenez ! Ne me laissez pas tout seul avec ces pervers…  en plus il fait nuit là !_

Sir Appelgate perçut du mouvement derrière lui… un bruit de tissu…

Noooooooon ! 

Remus apparut au bout de quelques secondes dans le couloir.

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 

Kyana réapparut aussi et les deux élèves disparurent au pas de course en direction de la tour des Serdaigle.

Le couloir redevint noir, silencieux et désert. 

La statue de Sir Appelgate soupira mentalement. De son temps, jamais les élèves ne se seraient comporté de la sorte. 

Une petite sourie traversa le couloir en couinant. Le couloir redevint absolument désert. Il n'y avait personne… rigoureusement personne. Non, rien de rien. Encore une nuit triste et monotone.

« _Padam… Padam… padam, il arrive en courant derrière moi. Padam.. Padam… Padam, il me fait le coup du souviens toi_ _Padam.. Padam… Padam_…» Se remit à chanter la statue dans la nuit…


	2. Bulle seconde

**Parfois….**

Fanfic miroir délirante de : 

« _Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux_. »

_(__Nb. : Une histoire miroir, est une hist qui reprend une histoire original mais change le point de vu et la focalisation, cela nécessite parfois une mise en place un peu longue lorsque l'on utilise un point de vu farfelu ou quand on utilise un perso inconnu.)_

~Petit message de Reveanne avant de commencer~

_Je suis sidérée par le nombre de reviews  O_o  pas croyable ! Moi qui avait écris ça juste pour me faire rire toute seule devant mon ordi… Dire qu'à l'origine, ce délire n'aurait jamais dut sortir de mon ordi et que j'ai hésité à l'envoyer à Fred&george…_

_-_-_

_J'adore les reviews bcp bcp… et j'aime encore plus les compliments… plus j'ai de compliments, plus j'écris vite, c'est mon carburant… encore des compliments… vite… ma dose…._

_Sinon, pour mes ff et mes fictions, j'ai la très bonne habitude de répondre personnellement par mail à tt les reviews (sauf exception) car en fait, j'ai toujours eu que très peu de lecteurs et de reviews (car mes ff ne reprennent pas de perso important de Hp, alors personne ne les lit… oups pardon … PRESQUE personne) mais là, répondre à tt le monde est utopique car mes minutes d'Internet sont très comptées et j'ai pas le tps… _

_Mais comme je suis folle, je fais un petit tour de réponses ou de commentaires sur ce que j'ai pu lire (attention, au moment ou je tape ces ligne on est le 16/01.)_

_- Pourquoi je le publie pas moi-même ? (question posée par F&G, eux-même, si je me souviens bien) : c'est une question de stratégie marketing. Le public pour cette parodie ce trouve sur le profile de F&G et non chez moi… il faut aller prendre les lecteurs où ils sont. Et puis, comme F&G sont très populaire c'est un très bon endroit pour me faire connaître car si vous avez aimé ce que j'écris, j'ai 6 fanfics et plusieurs fic… allez les lire ! (hé hé hé, j'fais ma pub en passant.)_

_- le droit de dire 'la suite' ?… heu, quelle suite ? Ce sont des histoires indépendantes les unes des autres, pas des suites… et puis j'ai horreur qu'on écrive ça…_

_- en 153 ans Sir Appelgate a effectivement vu bcp de chose, c'est la mémoire vivante de Pld_

_- Comment les élèves anglais du temps des Maraudeurs peuvent connaître Piaf ? Vous le saurez ds cette miroir N°2_

_- Pq 'padam-padam' ?  __Car c'est ma préféré de Piaf._

_- Où je vais chercher tt ça ? Dans l'hémisphère droit de mon cerveau, juste derrière le lobe frontale._

_- Idée Bizarre ? ce N°1 était pourtant sobre… très sobre par rapport à ma fic 2sorcières1/2 et ma ff « Bêtisier du livre Hp » .. et même par rapport au N°2…  -_-_

_- Lockhart ? … oups, j'suis découverte… j'ai honte d'avoir été percée à jour si facilement._

_- Sir Appelgate, comme tous les éléments apportés par mes soins ds les miroirs, est inédit et spécialement créé pour l'occasion… mais j'me réserve le droit de les recycler ailleurs._

_- Bien écrit ? T'es folle Maelle ou quoi ?!_

_- L'orthographe : grand sujet de dépression nerveuse chez moi._

_- Pas le même style que F&G ? Ben c'est que Reveanne ne sait écrire que comme Reveanne…_

_Sinon plein plein de compliments qui me touchent bcp… en veux d'autres !!!!! et plein de reviews aussi !!!!!_

_Bon j'vous laisse…  place au délire numéro 2, il est carrément long (à moins de Fred et George aient un mots à vous dire)_

**_NOTE DE FRED ET GEORGE_**_ : Simplement pour dire que c'est dommage que vous fanfiction.net ne soit pas à même de vous faire profiter des effets spéciaux CAP LOCK et tout que Reaveane à mit dans son chapitre. Personnellement, on les as mais c'est parce qu'on est privilégier. Après tout, on à le droit puisqu'elle abuse du fait qu'on est un peu connus. Mais au moins, elle l'avoue ! )_

**  
**

****Numéro 2****

****

**Disclainer :   **- Emily Berry, Jack Daniels et Kyana Wald: © Fred&George

- Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth Lee-Cownom et Sophie Antipolis, mais aussi Patrick, Roger et Marguerite Antipolis, Artémis Cownom/Antipolis, Edward-George-Henry Lee-Cownom: ©Reveanne

- Les pilules de grenouilles séchée: © T. Pratchett

- La-Java-Bleue : © Fréhel

- Que sera sera : © ? (je ne sais pas de qui est cette chanson)

- Tout le reste : © J.K.Rowling

-Chapitre 3, _Un bien pour un mal ou un mal pour un bien ?!-_

Scène durant le premier cours de runes durant lequel Kyana pense à tout sauf à des runes. 

(Nb. L'écriture de cette miroir parodique jongle aussi avec la même scène dans « Parfois, les Griffondor aussi ont peur », de The-French-Padfoot, la miroir officielle.)

***

_*Salle commune des Poufsouffles, _

_*7h 04min  et 52 secondes._

Tout commença par un petit bruit de course venant du couloir qui conduisait au dortoir des filles de cinquième-année. La nature du bruit se confirma très vite et  il se rapprocha.

« **CHaUSseTtE !** » Hurla la personne qui courait et qui venait de déboucher dans la salle commune.

Ce cri fut immédiatement suivit d'un autre, beaucoup plus strident celui-là.

**Ha**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**A**

**Skrouatch ! ! ! **

La personne qui venait d'atterrir douloureusement sur les dalles de la salle commune des Poufsouffles avait visiblement oublié l'existence des 23 marches qui séparaient le couloir menant au dortoir des cinquième-année de la salle où elle venait d'arriver.

La personne qui venait d'atterrir  si bruyamment l'avait fait sur la tête et se retrouvait les fesses en l'air dans une position… heu comment dire… intéressante et somme doute très douloureuse.  Il s'agissait d'une fille car seule la gente féminine portait de chemise de nuit en coton rose à motifs brodés en fils soie blanc. 

Visiblement assommé par sa chute, l'adolescente ne fit pas un mouvement. La gravité aidant, sa chemise de nuit en coton rose lui glissa le long du dos et la jeune fille se retrouva non seulement les fesses **en** l'air mais aussi les fesses **à **l'air. C'est ainsi que les personnes présentes dans la salle commune auraient pu voir que cette fille portait une petite culotte jaune poussin avec des rayures bleues turquoise, qu'elle avait un grain de beauté sur le bas de la fesse droite et qu'elle avait de la cellulite sur les cuisses… Ils auraient pu voir toutes ces choses… Oui, ils auraient pu si cet incident ne s'était pas déroulé dans l'indifférence la plus total. 

En effet, aucun élève n'avait relevé la tête, ou interrompu sa conversation. Même les premier-année n'avaient pas réagi alors que certains sursautaient encore en voyant les fantôme traverser les murs… En fait, cette indifférence était tout à fait normal, la fille qui venait d'arriver était juste Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth Lee-Cownom … Elle venait sans doute de se lever en oubliant de se réveiller avant… elle faisait ça très souvent

Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth Lee-Cownom était une élève de cinquième-année à qui il manquait sérieusement une case… et pas qu'une d'ailleurs. Il suffisait de discuter un peu avec elle pour s'en rendre très vite compte, il devait bien s'agire de la seuls personne au monde capable de prononcer des majuscules au beau milieu des mots. 

Il s'agissait aussi de la seule personne capable de vouloir se battre à mains nues contre le saule cogneur… de lui lancer des cailloux… que l'arbre les lui renvoie et l'assomme avec… Une fille capable de se relever après ce choc, d'aller chercher une batte de Quidditch, de relancer des cailloux sur le saule et de frapper avec sa batte les-dis cailloux quand l'arbre les lui renvoyait… Une fille qui était ensuite aller chercher en salle d'étude des sciences moldus un raquette et une balle de tennis (un sport moldu où  deux joueurs s'échangent une balle en caoutchouc en cognant dedans avec  des raquettes) et d'aller faire une partie avec le saule… 

Vous me direz, amis lecteur, que si une telle personne avait vraiment mis les pieds à Poudlard, elle serait entrée dans les annales et même dans la légende de l'école… Vous avez parfaitement raison ! …Si Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth Lee-Cownom avait été élève à Griffondor, on aurait  même, sans doute, élevé une statue à son effigie et le terme de  _Lee-Cownom _serait devenu synonyme de folle-dingue. 

…Si elle avait été élève à Serpentard, elle serait aussi devenue célèbre comme le fruit d'une trop grande consanguinité (Comme quoi, se marier et avoir des enfants seulement entre sorciers sang-pur avaient de gros inconvénients).

…Et, même, si elle avait été à Serdaigle, on connaîtrait son nom comme celui de la folie cachant le génie, et on parlerait encore d'elle plusieurs décennies plus tard.

Mais, voilà, elle était à Poufsouffle et, comme la plupart des élèves de cette maison, elle était frappée de la malédiction des Poufsouffles. Cette malédiction  consistait, de la minute où le choixpeau magique vous envoyait à Poufsouffle, à ne faire plus que partie de la masse des élèves anonymes, rendus soudainement invisible. En effet,  à part quelques personnes, la plupart des élèves avaient même du mal à différencier les Poufsouffle filles des Poufsouffle garçons, alors aller leur reconnaître une individualité, de l'excentrisme ou de la folie, c'était pousser le bouchon un peu loin…

Le seul moyen pour échapper  à cette malédiction était de devenir joueur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, devenir Préfet, ou de faire un énorme coup d'éclat qui forcerait les autres maisons à vous reconnaître comme être humain doué d'une personnalité.

Et puis, par ailleurs, toutes les places de célébrité de l'école étaient momentanément occupées par un groupe de Griffondor de cinquième-année qui n'avait plus un livret scolaire mais un véritable casier judiciaire…

C'est donc dans le plus totale anonymat que Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth Lee-Cownom était complètement folle. Et vivre à Poufsouffle signifiait vivre avec, donc très vite s'habituer à ne plus lui prêter attention à moins de vouloir devenir au moins aussi fou qu'elle.

Mais, heureusement pour sa scolarité, les Magicomages de St-Mangouste avaient diagnostiqué ses problèmes comportementaux très tôt et avaient pu trouver un remède particulièrement efficace à prendre en cas de délirium : des pilules de grenouilles séchées. 

Avec une dose de pilules, elle retrouvait un semblant de lucidité. 

Avec deux doses, elle devenait parfaitement lucide. 

Avec trois doses, elle devenait carrément  extralucide. Elle  devenait alors capable de lire l'avenir dans les croûton de pain ou dans les ongles incarnés et c'est pour ça qu'elle suivait l'option de divination. 

Avec quatre doses, on ne savait pas ce que cela donnerait, elle n'avait encore jamais essayer.

Mais revenons à la salle commune des Poufsouffles où Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth Lee-Cownom s'était écrasée sur les dalles dans l'indifférence générale. 

Comme elle s'était levée sans se réveiller préalablement, elle n'avait donc pas encore pris sa première dose de pilules de la journée. Elle errait dans un état de conscience modifiée et c'était sans doute son delirium qui l'avait poussé à courir en chemise de nuit en criant _chaussette_. Quoiqu'elle était bien capable de l'avoir fait exprès…

En haut de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles de cinquième-année, apparut, juste après le long cri de la chute, la silhouette diaphane de Sophie Antipolis. A peine habillée, tenant une chaussette orange dans la main droite, elle regardait Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth avec un certain fatalisme. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que la vu d'une chaussette orange pouvait faire un tel effet sur sa cousine. 

En un clin d'œil, Sophie retourna au dortoir chercher la boite de pilules de grenouilles séchées

_Sophie Antipolis_… ce nom ne sonnait pas du tout anglais mais plutôt grec. En fait ce nom venait du sud de la France car c'était de là-bas qu'était originaire le père de la jeune fille, Patrick Antipolis. Cette origine étrangère était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Artémis Cownom, devenu depuis Mme Artémis Antipolis, avait été littéralement bannie de sa famille. L'autre raison de ce rejet de la famille Cownom  envers ce sorcier français, qui vivait depuis la fin de ses études à Glasgow, était que les parent de celui-ci, Roger et Marguerite Antipolis,  étaient de parfais moldus, ce qui était absolument intolérable pour une famille de Sang-pur comme les Cownom.

En fait, la famille Cownom était une famille qui n'acceptait absolument pas le moindre écart à la norme des sorciers anglais de sang-pur… ils avaient donc non seulement bannie Artémis et sa descendance de leur famille, mais ils avaient fait de même avec Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth le jour où les magicomages avaient diagnostiqué la maladie de celle-ci. C'était Artémis qui avait recueilli l'enfant et l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille. Comme Sophie avait le même âge que Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth, les deux filles avaient littéralement élevé comme des sœurs jumelles et c'était de là que venait le lien très fort entre les deux filles. 

Sophie revint au bout de quelques minutes avec un flacon de pilules dans la main. Elle descendit précautionneusement l'escalier et s'approcha de sa cousine. Elle redonna un peu de décence à celle-ci avant de la prendre par les épaules et de la tirée en arrière de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le dallage. 

Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth saignait légèrement du nez et avait les yeux totalement dans le vague. Elle était encore légèrement étourdie par sa chute. 

Sophie posa un genou sur le sol et prit deux pilules  (une dose). Elle les tendit à sa cousine. Dans un réflexe conditionné par des années de traitement, Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth les prit dans la main.

« Avale »

Elle les avala. 

Elle resta amorphe encore quelques minutes puis son regard commença à s'éclaircir. Elle reprit ses esprits. Sans la moindre gêne, elle se releva et, avec le soutient de sa cousine, elle retourna dans son dortoir pour s'habiller et se préparer à aller en cours.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux cousines s'assirent à la table des Poufsouffle au réfectoire. Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth fit un signe de la main à un garçon qui était en deuxième année à Serpentard, il s'agissait de l'un de ses petits frères, Edward-George-Henry Lee-Cownom (elle en avait un autre, âgée de 7ans, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu), Edward-George-Henry préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et sembla plonger dans son petit déjeuner, mortifié que sa sœur ait osé lui faire un signe.

Sophie, pour sa part, ne fit pas du tout attention à la réaction de son cousin, c'était un serpentard et elle ne voulait rien avoir à voir avec ce genre de personne. (ce qui n'était pas très gentil pour sa mère car celle-ci avait fait toute sa scolarité  dans la maison au blason verte et argent) L'adolescente préféra nettement s'intéresser à ce qui était sur la table. Elle se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille et prit un beignet. Elle le coupa en deux, prit un pot de confiture de prune et se mit à en étaler une bonne couche sur son demi beignet. Machinalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousine qui était assise juste en face d'elle. Regarder Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth manger pouvait être assez distrayant et nécessitait parfois une demi-dose de pilule de grenouilles séchées supplémentaire. 

Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth venait de se servir un grand bol de lait au chocolat brûlant qu'elle avait posé devant elle. Elle prit ensuite une assiette où elle déposa deux tranches de bacon grillé. Elle rapprocha la salière et le pot de marmelade. Elle sala copieusement son chocolat et étala une épaisse couche confiture sur ses tranches de bacon. Elle en prit une entre les doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'une tartine et la trempa dans son chocolat. Elle mordit ensuite à pleine dents dedans et mâcha lentement avant d'avaler. Elle trempa à nouveau son bacon à la marmelade dans son chocolat au lait salé…

Sophie arrêta d'étaler sa confiture de prune car elle venait de se rendre compte que, l'esprit tellement stupéfait par les exploits culinaire de sa cousine, elle avait commencer à l'étaler sur la manche de son uniforme. 

Sophie attrapa la boite de pilules et en tendit une à sa cousine.

« MaiS pOurQUoi ? » S'insurgea l'adolescente en regardant son petit déjeuner avec l'air de ne pas comprendre.

Sophie dut fortement insister pour que Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth accepte d'avaler la pilule. Cette dernière devint légèrement verte en devenant un peu plus lucide et en découvrant ce qu'elle était en train de manger mais cela ne l'empêcha de finir son bacon et son chocolat au grand dégoût de Sophie.

Malgré ce début de journée difficile quoi qu'assez normal pour Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth, les deux filles se rendirent en cours le plus normalement du monde. Enfin, normalement n'était pas le mot, elle se rendirent en cours, c'était tout, car elles étaient incapables de faire quoi que ce soit « normalement ». C'était comme si un peu de la folie de Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth avait déteint sur Sophie et elles passaient leur temps à se marrer pour des raisons sans doute parfaitement incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. 

Elles commencèrent par Métamorphose avec MacGonagall et les Serpentard. Le cours étant d'un ennui mortel pour passer le temps, Sophie et Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth se mirent à dessiner des caricatures des Serpentard… enfin surtout de Severus Rogue, leur cible préféré… en ricanant bêtement. 

Ensuite les Poufsouffle eurent Potion. Mais les deux filles étaient tellement excitées qu'elle firent absolument n'importe quoi, il y eut un déflagration et Daniels dut utiliser plus d'une litre d'antidote pour rendre sa forme d'origine à tous le monde. Sophie et Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth se tenaient les côtes de rire au vu du résultat de leur propre bêtise.

La cours s'acheva dans le plus grand bazar.

Alors les deux cousines, excitées comme des puces sous caféine, se dirigèrent vers le cours qu'elle attendait depuis des mois, le tout premier de l'année. Le Cours de **Runes** ! 

Non pas qu'elles soient fan de Berry ou des runes. Non tout ce qui les intéressait dans ce cours là, c'était la présence, solitaire, de l'un des garçons les plus populaires  de l'école…

… **REMUS LUPIN** !

Sophie et Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth, survoltée, se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours.

« C'esT  la jAva bLEue, lA jAVa La plUs bELlE… » Se mit à chanter Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth de but en blanc

Sophie, sans se démonter, se mit à chanter avec sa cousine. Chacune chantant un passage à tour de rôle.

« celle qui ensorcèle, et que l'on danse les yeux dans les yeux… »

« Au rYthmE  JoYEux »

« Quand les corps se confondent, »

« cOMmE eLLe  aU MonDe, iL n'y eN a pAs dEUx »

« C'est la java bleue ! »

…

Depuis que les deux cousines étaient allées passer leurs vacances en France chez la grand-mère paternelle de Sophie, elles n'avaient pas arrêté de chanter ce genre de chanson. En effet, Marguerite Antipolis avait une collection impressionnante  de vieux 33 tours et les écoutait tout le temps… Fréhel… Piaf… Brel…Joséphine Becker… 

C'était une ressource inépuisable de chansons que personne ne connaissait à Poudlard.

…

« Que de promesses »

« QuE de SErMEnts »

« On se fait dans la folie d'un moment »

« MaIS dES serMEnts rEMplis d'AmOUr »

« On sait qu'on ne les tiendra pas toujours »

« C'EsT La jAVa BleUE »

« La java la plus… »

Sophie s'interrompit. Elles étaient arrivées à la salle de Runes mais elles ne pouvaient pas entrer car une Serdaigle obstruait la porte.

Sophie toussota pour signaler sa présence mais la malédiction des Poufsouffle veillait et la Serdaigle ne fit pas un geste.

Sophie recommença. Les mêmes causes donnant toujours les même effets, la gêneuse ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Excuse-moi, mais tu bloque le passage » Fit-elle remarquer poliment.

Rien, aucune réaction cher la Serdaigle.

« Excuse moi… »

Rien

« EXCUSE-MOI… » Cria finalement Sophie avant que Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth n'ait l'idée de s'en mêler.

La serdaigle se retourna vivement

« Oh, désolée » Murmura la fautive avant de se pousser pour permettre aux deux Poufsouffle d'entrer dans la salle.

Sophie et Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth dévisagèrent la pauvre serdaigle en passant.

- QuI C'EsT ? 

-Hum… Wald… Kyana si j'me souviens bien.

Sophie et sa cousine ne poussèrent pas la conversation plus loin car elles furent stupéfaites de ce qu'elles découvrirent dans la salle de classe. Remus Lupin était assis à une table au milieu de la salle en train de relire ses notes ! Lui qui s'asseyait toujours au fond… Waow. En plus la table derrière lui était libre. 

Les deux cousines de glissèrent à la table derrière le célèbre Griffondor en gloussant de plaisir.  Elles remarquèrent que leur présence derrière lui, lui avait fait faire une légère grimace. Mais elles s'en foutaient.

Sophie et Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth étalèrent leurs affaires sur la table. 

Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth sortit une plume ensorcelées. Il s'agissait d'une Plume à parlotte, une très récente invention, très pratique pour prendre en note tout ce que l'on disait. Elle sortit aussi une pile de parchemins qu'elle déposa entre elle et sa cousine. 

Avec un sérieux épouvantable, les deux Poufsouffle  s'accoudèrent à leur table et se mirent à fixer intensément le malheureux Remus qui était juste devant elle. Sophie prit une  profonde inspiration. Ca y'est, le premiers cours de runes allait commencer.

« Il est 10h55 juste avant le premier cours de Runes des cinquième année. » Déclara tout à coup Sophie. 

La plume à parlotte se mit à écrire sur la pile de parchemin  ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

« BieNVenu Sur RaDio-RemUs, pouR vOTRe éMissIOn préFERé : les MILle-et-uNE Runes de RemUs. » Ajouta Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth

La plume écrivit.

Voilà, la première émission « les mille-et-une runes de Remus » de l'année venait de débuter. Il s'agissait malgré l'aspect d'émission radio d'un bulletin d'information où tout les faits et gestes de ce cher Remus Lupin pendant le cours de runes serait consigné afin d'être vendu ensuite aux élèves de Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas la chance d'avoir cours avec lui. Cela permettait à Sophie et Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth de se faire un peu d'argent de poche et c'était pour ça que les deux filles avaient tellement attendu ce premier cours de runes avec impatience, ce n'était pas qu'elle aimait ce pauvre type, mais c'était car elles avaient besoin d'argent. 

Elles s'apprêtaient donc à passer un cours entier à commenter tous ce que ferait, dirait ou arriverait à ce pauvre Remus, ce  serait ensuite écris par la plume magique et après elles s'empresseraient d'aller vendre le parchemin.

Sophie attaqua l'émission.

_La tête penchée sur ses feuilles, son sac posé sur la chaise à côté de lui, Remus est assis, contrairement à son habitude, au centre de la salle. Vos dévouées reporters n'en comprennent pas la raison, mais  elles tâcheront  d'éclaircir ce mystère._ Comme d'habitude, il est le premier à être arriver en cours

_Il pOrTE cOMMe tOus leS JouRs Un uNIFOrmE NoIR  BrodE dU blaSOn dEs GriFFondoR. Une légèRE TraCE de tERReau InDIque Qu'iL SorT JUste de bOTanique. _

_Ho mais voilà qu'il lève les yeux de ses notes.. il les tourne vers une fille qui se trouve à quelques pas de lui… Une serdaigle du nom de… Kyana Wald. _

_Il EnLèVe SoN sAC de lA CHaise _

_Ho, Mais c'est à peine croyable, il lance un charmant sourire à la serdaigle. Ha la la, chère lectrice, il sourit… qu'il est beau quand il sourit comme il vient de le faire._

(Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth pouffa de rire)

_'PiLE à L'Heure' qU'il lUI dIT.. et il ajOuTE : 'Mon sAC a gARdé Ta PLace BiEN au cHAud !'_

_Ho, mais il a l'air de très bonne humeur notre Remus d'amour. Attendait-il l'arriver de cette fille ? Cela semble certain… Cette fille, je vous le rappel est une Serdaigle nommé Kyana Wald. … ha la la, Ma petite Kyki, tu n'es pas en train de te faire des amies là !_

_Ho, mAIs, elLe ne seMBLe Pas PartaGER Le PlaiSir de CetTe sITUaTion … EllE Se lAIsse toMBer dAns sa cHaise…diT à pEinE MercI…_

_Méfis-toi, petite Kyki, Certaines tueraient pour que Remus leur garde la place à côté de lui._

_D'AillEURs,  il a L'aiR PerPlexe dEVanT cETte réAcTion  … _

_Dépité le pauvre garçon se tourne vers ses notes pour ne pas montrer sa déception._

_Ho… Ho MAis l'iNCRoyABle se ProDUIt… EllE vIENt de PoUSSer uN Profond SoupIR de DésesPoir !_

_Mais oui, je confirme. Kyana Wald vient de pousser un profond soupir malheureux. Mais Alors Kyki, tu n'es pas heureuse d'être à cette fabuleuse place que tant de fille t'envie ?_

_MêME RemUs eSt sTupéfAIt. Il vIens de Se tOURner VeRs EllE.._

_Il lui demande si tout va bien…_

_Il A l'Air mAl à l'AiSE._

_Mais retournement de situation, Elle lui sourit… elle lui sourit !_

_EllE luI réPONd _

_'Oh, oui, très bien !' elle dit. 'J'avais peur d'être' Elle hésite,  'en retard' finit-elle par dire._

_CettE héSItatIon esT lOUche… DiS-mOI, KyKi ? C'est quOi ceTTe héSItatioN ?_

_Remus se tourne vers l'estrade.  lui répond que la prof n'est pas là en montrant l'espace vide devant le tableau d'un mouvement du menton… ha la la, quel mouvement gracieux_

_MaIs vOIlà QuE la SerDAIgle rit… IncRoYAble ! EllE lUI dEMAnde Ce qu'Il fAIt au MiliEu de la Classe… BoNNe QuesTION, _

_Mais c'est incroyable… Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant, et vous n'allez jamais vouloir nous croire… Remus viens de rougir ! Et de détourner le regard….Incroyable !!_

_CeLa cONfirme qu'Il l'AtteNDAit, ELLE ! _

_Nous rappelons qu'il s'agit de Kyana Wald… _

_Il béGAye…_

_Il lui répond._

_Pour Qu'EllE s'AssOIt AvEC Lui !!!!_

_Mon dieu, c'est à peine croyable… nos soupçons sont confirmés par la bouche même de Remus. Que d'émotion, mais que d'émotion amies lectrices… _

_EllE sEmblE auSSi EtONNée quE noUs ! _

_Il explique_

_LUi tOUJours au fONd_

_Elle toujours devant._

_Le mILIeu, un bOn comPROmis._

_Elle lui répond une histoire de Roi Salomon… _

_Ho Mon Dieu ! RemUs…_

_Il rit ! Vous venez bien de lire, Remus Lupin rit à ce que vient de dire la Serdaigle. Nous sommes fière de vous faire partager ces instants inoubliables…_

_MaIS EllE réPONd._

_Qu'elle n'aurait pas eut d'objection à s'asseoir au fond. Mais ma p'tit Kyki qu'est ce que tu nous fait là ? _

_MaIs… MaIS, il en preND boNNe NOte ! Et .._

_Par la barbe de Merlin.._

_VoUS allEZ paS  voulOIR  nOUs croIre.._

_Remus …_

_Que d'éMOtions… Que D'éMOtion._

_Il vient de lui faire un clin d'œil !!! _

(Sophie et Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth durent se calmer un peu car la professeur Berry venait d'arriver)

_Le professeur Emily Berry vient d'arriver… elle porte une horrible robe aux motifs léopard. Pauvre animal, finir sur le dos d'une prof…_

_Le cOUrs cOmmenCE_

_Remus se détourne de sa voisine et se tourne vers la prof… Brave garçon studieux._

_Kyki en fAIt AuTANt._

_Les minutes passent, la prof parle, Remus écoute._

_Ho maIs… quE fAit la SerdAIgle ?_

_Mais je rêve…_

_Non tU ne RêVE pAS SoPHie !_

_Elle lance des regards en coin à Remus…_

_Mais Ce n'eST pAs TouT !_

_Elle le dévisage franchement_

_PeTIte KyKi, Ta MèRE ne t'a PaS  aPPris A Ne pAS déVIsaGer Les Gens ?_

_Mais … mais que ce passe-t-il ?_

_Non assISTons à uNe scèNE des plUS hallUCInaNTe._

_Pas croyable._

_StupéFIAnte._

_Remus vient de se pencher vers la serdaigle, et lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille et faisant une geste en direction de Berry._

_ElLE ManQUe éCLatEr de Rire._

_Mais, mon dieu… ce n'est pas tout ! _

_MaIs, RemUs, Que te PrENd-iL ?_

_Il lui  fait un nouveau clin d'œil !!!_

_Et iL  lUi SouRiT en Se redREssANT._

_Nous somme si fière de partager cet instant d'intense émotion avec vous, amie lectrice. Et nous rappelons que c'est à Kyana Wald qu'il vient d'adresser ce sourire et ce clin d'œil, une élève de Serdaigle._

_DéCIdéMENt, RemUs à Un SouRIRe MagNIFiqUe ! Il eST vRAImenT DommAGE Que VouS ne PuiSSiez Pas êtRE là !_

_Le cours reprend._

_KyKi et RemUs SemBLEnt  sUIvre Ce qUE raCOnte BerrY._

_Ho mais… cette chère Kyana Wald semble avoir du mal à rester concentré sur le cours… son regard glisse vers Remus._

_ElLe se DéplaCE suR sON siège PouR avOIr unE meILLeur Vu sUR luI._

_Elle le dévisage._

_Hé, Kyki, C'eSt QuoI cetTE lueUR danS tES yEUx ?_

_Elle le dévore littéralement du regard._

_KyKi ! KyKi ! On eSt eN CoURs Là !_

_Je crois qu'elle n'est plus en état d'entendre un cours… Son regard glisse de la nuque de Remus à ses yeux._

_SoN nEZ_

_Ses pommettes_

_SoN oREIlle_

_La mâchoire _

_ElLE reMonte vERs l'OreiLLe_

_Pour mieux redescendre le long du cou. _

_SeS yEUx S'iMmOBILise sur Le cREUx de l'épAULe de RemUs._

_Kyana Wald est littéralement plongée dans un état second._

_D'un InstaNT à l'AutRE eLLe vA luI sautER deSSus et le VioleR deVAnt TouS lE MondE._

_Vite, allez chercher un saut d'eau froide pour Kyana Wald_

_EllE BonDit !_

_Fausse alerte, elle changeait juste de position sur sa chaise. _

_RemUs se toURNe vERs Elle, surpris_

_Elle sourit en prenant une couleur dans les tons rouge.  Il y a vraiment de quoi être gêner._

_ElLe s'iNTéressE à NouvEau au Cours._

_Mais  elle se remets à regarder Remus._

_HorMOne, qUAnd Tu nOUs tIEns_

_Elle secoue la tête._

_RemUs, alERTé se touRne veRS EllE._

_Il se penche vers elle pour être exacte._

_BreF échaNge. RemUs se tourne à NouVEau vers Berry._

_Mais voilà que notre Kyki se penche légèrement vers Remus en le regardant de nouveau… Tu joue avec ta vie ma p'tite, les groupies de sir Remus Lupin ne laisseront pas passer ça comme ça._

_MaIS voYez la LueuR quI danSe dans seS yEux_

_C'est chaud, les amies, c'est chaud._

_MaIS vOIlà quE RemUs bOUge…_

_D'où nous somme nous ne pouvons pas voir ce qu'il vient de faire mais Kyki s'est brusquement détournée de lui, elle pivote sur sa chaise pour ne plus le voir…_

_…_

_Le cOurs Se déRoule sanS rien de NeuF_

_…_

_Mon Dieu ! Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux, Kyana Wald vient d'insulter Berry._

_NoN, Tu Y  vaS Un Peu  fort SoPHie. ElLe LuI a JuSte diT  'La FerMe' !_

_Berry est stupéfiée… Nous aussi._

_RemUs VienT au seCouRS  de sa DulCinée._

_Elle essaie de se défendre… ce n'était pas à la prof que s'adressait cette réplique qu'elle dit… _

_AlOrs EllE parlE ToutE seulE ? Kyki, tU veuX deS PiluleS de GreNouillEs SèchéES ?_

_Mais non ! Remus affirme que c'est à lui qu'elle s'adressait._

_Ce qUI eSt fauX Nous avons Tout Vu !_

_D'ailleurs elle veut protester devant ce sacrifice et…_

_Mon DieU !_

_Argh !!!!_

_J'y cRoiS Pas_

_Remus viens de prendre le bras de Kyana Wald…_

_Il lUI enfoNCe leS doiGT dedans…_

_Elle se tait…_

_RemUs éCope d'une DéteNtion !!!_

_… que d'émotions…_

_J'En trEMble dE pARtout…_

_Mais le cours de Runes s'achève… nous allons donc conclure ce premier « les mille-et-une Runes de Remus » de l'année sur quelques questions existentielles : Qui est vraiment Kyana Wald ?  Est-elle aussi perverse qu'elle nous en a donné l'impression ?Et  Qu'y a-t-il entre elle et Notre Remus ?_

_NouS mèneROns l'enqUÊTe pOuR Vous !_

_Sur ce, nous rendons l'antenne._

_FaiteS de Beaux rêvEs_

_Et à la prochaine._

Sophie et Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth rangèrent à toute vitesse les nombreux parchemins des Mille-et-une Runes de Remus. Sophie prit la plume et la glissa dans son sac.

Elles quittèrent la salle en un éclair. Elles étaient pressées d'aller dupliquer de fantastiques bulletins d'information. C'était de la bombe ce qu'elles tenaient dans les mains, avec ça elles allaient sans doute récolter plusieurs gallions. 

- Dis ? tU cRois Qu'Il y A vRaimEnt queLque ChoSe enTre CeTte FilLE et RemUs ? Demanda Mary-Victoria-Elisabeth

- Pas la moindre idée !

Les deux cousines s'éloignèrent dans le couloir en chantant.

Dans le berceau d'un vieux château,

Une promesse vient d'arriver,

Une princesse tout étonnée,

A qui l'on vient de chanter…

**Que sera sera,**

**Demain n'est jamais bien loin,**

**Laissons l'avenir venir**

**Qui vivra verra**** !**


	3. Troisième Bulle

**Parfois..**

Fanfic miroir délirante de : 

« _Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux_. »

_(__Nb. : Une histoire miroir, est une hist qui reprend une histoire original mais change le point de vu et la focalisation, cela nécessite parfois une mise en place un peu longue lorsque l'on utilise un point de vu farfelu ou quand on utilise un perso inconnu.)_

~Petit message de Reveanne avant de commencer~

Quitte à me répéter un peu, je suis toujours aussi sidérée par le nombre de reviews !!! A la date du 29/01 (dernière fois où j'ai eu accès au web)  il y avait 39 reviews. O_o . pour deux chapitres. et dire que pour ma dernière ff ( « Ham Stram Gram », 11 chapitre) j'en ai eu que 34 en tout et pour tout !!! 

Désolée, j'ai un peu besoin de me remettre du choc moi.

Sinon quelque réponses et commentaires sur les review que j'ai déjà put lire sur la bulle 2 :

1- Pour commencer, je réponds à deux questions en même temps : « Pourquoi chaussette ? » et « Est ce que je connais Naheulbeuk ». l'une répond à l'autre et inversement. Ca fait des année, que je suis fan de la célèbre saga MP3.. 

2- « Pq Radio Remus ? D'où ça sort ? » Vaste sujet. Trop long à expliquer ici. Mais c'est au départ une private joke  mélanger de commentaire sportif (Ha, notre Jean-mimi nationale.) et _puis cela ne nous regarde pas_. -)

3- Pour la personne qui m'a dit que ce que j'écrivais c'était « n'importe quoi », je lui fait une grimace en lui faisant remarquer que c'est p-ê délirant mais que c'est loin d'être du n'importe quoi.. Il y a un échafaudage très rigoureux derrière.

4- Maelle : G Pa Cpdr c q tu aikrir !

5- Sinon aux vues de vos commentaires j'ai décidé d'ouvrir une mini rubrique santé pour que vous puissiez rapidement vous remettre de la lecture de cette ff.

**Conseils médicaux à l'usage des lecteur(-trice)s :**

*** **Pour la voix de Télétubbies : _arrêtez l'hélium, ça passera._

*** **Pour les crampes à la mâchoire : _une paire de claques et vous ne sentirez plus rien._

*** **Pour les asphyxies dues aux fou-rire : _Un grand bol d'air frais avec deux sucres._

*** **Pour le mal aux joues : _Massage avec des huiles essentiels de Papaver ou de Chanvre._

*** **Pour les sauts de joie : _Méfiez-vous des plafonds._

*** **Pour les fou-rire intempestifs : _Du sparadrap sur la bouche. vous aurez tjs l'air aussi folle mais vous serez une folle silencieuse._

*** **Pour ceux qui se plaignent de manquer d'imagination : _une décoction d'ergot de seigle, hallucination garanties._

*** **Pour l'impatience : _Augmenter la dose de Reveanne en allant lire ses autres fic._

*** **Pour les nombreux mort-de-rire : _Les pompes-funèbres ont accepté de me faire un prix de gros sur les cercueils et une chapelle ardente, où les familles des défunts pourront  aller se recueillir, sera érigée d'ici peu._

6- Si Fred&George me donnent l'autorisation de continuer ?! Déjà que je leur ai pas demandé l'autorisation de commencer, j'vais pas leur demander celle de continuer. Ils ont seulement le choix de publier, ou non, ce que je leur envois ! les pauvres !!!!   ;-D

Bon avant de vous laisser (la lettre va finir par être plus longue que la bulle si je continue comme ça.) encore une petite chose : Un peu de pub ! J'ai écrit une courte fanfic sur notre cher et tendre Remus, ça s'intitule : « La nuit du lycanthrope » c'est déjà on-line, alors **_allez la lire !!!!!! _**

Hop, on va passer à la bulle3, à moins que Fred et George aient quelque chose à dire. -)

****Numéro 3****

****

**Disclaimer : **- Kyana Wald, Catherine White, Faith Thomson, Jasper Cohen, April Brooks, Briget Voight, Thomas Kesley  © Fred&George

- Tout le reste : © J.K.Rowling

(ndla : aucun ©Reveanne cette fois)

-Chapitre 12, _Capitaine Jamesie Superstar !-_

Scène. heu. entre le petit déjeuner du lendemain de la victoire des Griffondor et le kidnapping de Kyana par les Griffondor. Quoi ? C'est une interligne ? Il n'y a pas de scène à cette endroit là ? Hé hé hé. c'est ce que vous croyez. Bon, Ok il ne s'agit pas du même genre de bulle que les deux premières, je ne reprend pas une scène déjà connue en changeant le point de vu mais il s'agit d'une scène inventée par mes soin avec des perso connu qui s'insert dans l'histoire originale sans y faire de modifications...Ou alors on est tomber en plein monde parallèle, et tout devient possible. Cela risque d'ailleurs d'être moins drôle que les autres, mais j'm'en fiche. 

Sinon encore un tout petit mot avant de mettre enfin la bulle : En lisant je vous conseil de mettre en fond sonore la music de la comédie musical « Hair », spécialement les chansons : « Aquarius », « Hair » et « Ain't got no.I got life » et si possible les enregistrements de 1968 (un bon vieux vinyle.) car l'orchestration moderne n'est pas fidèle à l'esprit d'origine.

***

Il savait, au moment où il entrait dans le dortoir, qu'il n'aurait que peu de temps pour agir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers son lit, il prit la cape qui était dans sa valise et le bocal qui était poser sous le lit.  

Il eut un petit rire sadique.

« lombrics et milles-pattes. » Murmura-t-il.

Il jeta sur ses épaules, un peu à la manière des empereur romain, la belle cape en poils de Demiguise que sa grand-mère avait tissé elle-même lors de ses folles années à Poudlard. Il la rabattit sur son visage. 

Dans un réflexe habituel, il jeta un coup d'½il à son allure dans un miroir. Absence totale de reflet. Parfait, cette cape d'invisibilité était toujours aussi efficace. N'empêche, quelle belle invention que les capes d'invisibilité et celle-ci lui avait déjà rendu tellement service.

En faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit, il se glissa jusqu'à la porte du dortoir pour rejoindre la salle commune.

Tout à coup, il sentit que le bas de sa cape, dans son dos, était pris quelque part. Machinalement, il tira dessus sans se retourner. La cape refusa de se décrocher. Il se retourna. 

Oups !

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui retenait la cape, mais quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un regardait dans sa direction en ayant posé ostensiblement son pied sur le bas de la cape.

« Hé, mon Potter-inet ?! On va faire un mauvais coup tout seul ! » S'exclama la personne qui tenait la cape dans un ton mélodramatique. « Comme ça on abandonne Tonton Sirius pour faire cavalier seul ! » 

Sirius devint  excessivement mélodramatique.

 « Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble, tu me laisse tomber comme une vieille crotte de hibou. » 

Sirius posa théâtralement le revers de la main droite sur son front en se penchant en arrière. 

« Ho rage ! Ho désespoir ! Ho cruelle destinée ! » Reprit Sirius sur un ton de tragédie grec. « Tu m'assassine ! » 

Il fit un geste comme pour se poignarder en plein c½ur. 

« Mais vas. vas. laisse tomber les copains. Ingrat ! . »

Sachant que Sirius pouvait continuer comme ça  pendant des heures, James déclara forfait et fit glisser le pan de cape qui lui recouvrait la tête. Son visage apparut comme s'il lévitait dans les airs. 

« **Argh !!!!!** » Cria Sirius à cette vue. « **La Gorgone ! **»  Hurla-t-il en faisant un bond en arrière en se protégeant le visage avec les mains. « Ha non, c'est juste tes cheveux ! » Se moqua-t-il en éclatant de rire.

James eut un petit soupir d'agacement.

« Alors, mon beau Jamesie, où allais tu de la sorte ? » Demanda Sirius sérieusement sur un ton de reproche. 

Voyant son beau plan s'envoler à tire d'aile, James dévoila l'objet de son escapade solitaire (ratée). Il sortit le bocal de dessous sa cape et l'agita dans le vide.

 « Expédition punitive ! » Ajouta-t-il. 

Sirius regarda le bocal avec attention. Le récipient était plein d'une faune grouillante de ver de terre et de mille-pattes. 

Intéressé au plus haut point, Sirius eut un sourire pervers.

« Chez qui ? » demanda-t-il.

James eut un sourire énigmatique. 

Comme James n'avait pas menacer cent-mille personne d'une vengeance comportant des lombric et des mille-pattes, Sirius eut un éclair de lucidité. Kyana Wald ! Le pourquoi des choses ne lui était d'aucune importance quand une bonne blague se préparait mais il se doutait que c'était car elle n'avait pas regarder le match la veille.. et puis son refus, au petit déjeuner, de leur accorder un regard alors qu'il lui avait fait de grands gestes pour l'invité à venir les voir, méritait aussi une petite punition. 

« Et tu comptait faire ça tout seul ? » Demanda Sirius avec une mine de chien battu.

« Ouaip ! » Lui répondit franchement James. 

Sirius resta sidéré mais pas sans voix. (Rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire taire !)

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est cruel, c'est injuste, c'est infâme de ne pas en faire profité les copains. c'est. »

James sentit un besoin irrésistible de se justifier. « Plus facile de s'introduire seul dans l'un des dortoirs des filles chez les Serdaigle »

Sirius protesta. Voyant que l'heure tournait, James finit par se demander s'il n'allait pas devoir reporter sa vengeance à plus tard. En effet il avait prévu de faire son mauvais coup tandis que Remus et Cathy étaient partis au Pré-au-lard faire du ravitaillement et Lily avait été convoqué par McGonagall  au sujet d'un problème concernent les Préfètes. Tout ce petit monde ne serait, hélas, pas occuper ad-vitam-eternam.  Il devait faire vite.

De son côté, Sirius continuait à protester contre cette tentative d'abandon honteuse. 

Comme il n'avait pas la moindre envie de laisser tomber cette expédition punitive, ni de la reporter à plus tard, James finit par accepter que Sirius l'accompagne. (« Ouais ! T'es un pote mon Potter-inet ») La présence de son ami ne ferait sans doute que compliquer un peu plus l'aventure.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la tour des Griffondor sans que personne ne puissent les voir faire. (Vive les capes d'invisibilité !) D'un pas rapide, ils se dirigèrent dans les couloirs en direction de la maison des Serdaigles. 

Bien sûr, à cavaler de la sorte à deux sous la même cape d'invisibilité et malgré une longue pratique de ce genre de cette méthode de voyager dans les couloirs, arriva ce qui devait arriver et l'un de ces deux imbéciles se prit les pieds dans la cape. Evidement, pour mettre du piment à cette état de fait, il fallait qu'il fasse ça au beau milieu de l'escalier 45-f-654 (escalier très raide,  en visse, dissimulé derrière une tenture pastorale,  entre le 2ème et 3ème étage, dans l'aile ouest du château, à côté de la salle d'arithmancie). 

S'en suivit la plus incroyable chute de l'existence de Poudlard. Incroyable car, sans le bruit, personne n'aurait pu croire que deux personnes venaient de lamentablement se ramasser à cet endroit car, avec la cape, ils étaient totalement invisible au commun des mortels. 

Ils atterrirent lourdement sur les dalles du deuxième étage dans un bruit flasque. Les deux adolescents déjà frapper d'origine se retrouvèrent cette fois particulières bien assommer.  

Severus Rogue, qui passait par là, venant de quelque part et s'en allant ailleurs au pas de charge, ne vit pas l'enchevêtrement de corps inanimés qui se trouvait au beau milieu de son passage. Il faut dire que la cape d'invisibilité avait recouvert les deux Griffondor et les rendait impossible à détecter. Severus, qui n'avait aucune raison particulière de se méfier, se prit les pieds dans Sirius et alla s'écraser la tête la première un peu plus loin. Le pauvre Serpentard se releva tant bien que mal et inspecta le couloir en cherchant dans quoi il venait de se prendre les pieds.

En tombant Rogue avait légèrement déplacé la cape, découvrant ainsi la main gauche du jeune Black.  Sirius, réveillé par le coup dans les côtes, se mit à geindre et à bouger les doigts.

Severus Rogue découvrit donc une main, visiblement coupé de son propriétaire, agitant fébrilement ses grands doigts en poussant des gémissements de hibou malade. Le Serpentard fila sans demander son reste et  en se promettant de ne plus tester ses potions sur lui-même. 

James et Sirius se relevèrent (« Aïe ! » « C'est Mon pied ça !» « Tu me marches dessus, là ! » « Enlève ta main immédiatement ! ».) et se disputèrent au sujet de la responsabilité du gadin magistral qu'il venait d'avoir (« Tu ne regarde jamais devant-toi. » « C'est toi qui m'es tombé dessus » « Même pas vrai ! ».)

« Hum. Ca put ici ! » S'exclama Sirius avec une mine dégoûté pour changer de conversation et éviter de devoir reconnaître que, effectivement, c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient tombés. « Il doit y avoir un troupeau de rat en putréfaction derrière un meuble ! »

James huma l'air et regretta de l'avoir fait.

« Je dirais plutôt que tous les égouts de l'école font un meeting dans le coin. »

Pour fuir cette ambiance pestilentielle, les deux Griffondor se re-dissimulèrent sous la cape de James et reprirent leur voyage en direction de la Maison des Serdaigle. 

Comme ils connaissait toute cette partie du château comme le fond de leurs poches (quoiqu'ils exploraient moins souvent leurs poches que les couloirs, car dans leurs poches, on pouvait vraiment y trouver n'importe quoi et cela pouvait se révéler dangereux.) ils finirent par arriver devant l'entrée de la Maison des Serdaigle. 

« Alors, mon Jamesie d'amour, c'est quoi le plan pour entrer ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Un plan ? » S'étonna James le plus innocemment du monde.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux et immobiles, parfaitement dissimulée sous la cape de James, pendant près d'un bon quart d'heure en se demandant comment faire. Sirius se demanda s'il ne devrait pas tout bonnement faire un trou dans le mur (ok, c'est pas discret comme entrée. Doncproposition rejeter) quand du bruit de rapprocha du duo de Griffondor.

Il s'agissait d'un élève. Thomas  Kesley   Thomas passa devant Sirius et James sans les voir (et pour cause). Il dit le mot de passe de la Maison des Serdaigle et l'entrée s'ouvrit devant lui. Il disparut à l'intérieur avec la démarche légère de celui qui n'a même pas conscience d'avoir donner des informations ultra secret à l'ennemi.

Tout content d'avoir un moyen d'entrer, James et Sirius se placèrent devant le passage.

« Hypothalamus ! » Baragouina le jeune Potter en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être ce hypothalamus dont il était question. 

Le passage s'ouvrit devant eux.

Dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, Jasper Colins s'était installé un peu plus tôt dans un bon fauteuil dans un coin calme pour lire tranquillement un livre sur la parthénogenèse du Poulpe. Il releva la tête de son ouvrage, ho combien passionnant, en entendant le passage s'ouvrir, pourtant il ne vit personne entrer ou sortir. Par contre il entendit bien distinctement  le murmure de deux voix qui faisaient tout pour qu'on ne les entendent pas mais ne savaient pas comment faire. Ces voix ressemblaient étrangement à celle de Sirius Black et de James Potter. 

Jasper, qui se doutait un peu que les motifs de cette visite avaient un lien avec une dénommée Wald, un lit et des lombrics, ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il essayait de ne pas oublier de dire à Kyana de se méfier en allant se coucher.

Jasper retourna à l'incroyable et passionnante vie des poulpes.

Sirius et James restèrent planté comme deux imbéciles ne sachant pas où aller. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait être le dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Ils appliquèrent leur plus fameuse technique d'investigation : On attend et on verra bien. 

Cette fois, il n'eurent pas à attendre un quart d'heure car Sirius repéra Briget Voight qui sortait d'une pièce un peu plus loin. Comme il s'agissait d'une élève de cinquième année, il y avait probabilité non nul que la pièce d'où elle sortait soit son propre dortoir. Il s'approchèrent de la-dite porte avec méfiance, il pouvait, en effet tout aussi bien s'agirent des toilettes ou de la salle de bain. Ils se sentirent très bête en découvrant que sur la porte en question il y avait une inscription : « Cinquième année, dortoir des filles »

S'ils avaient été plus malin sur ce coup là, ils n'auraient pas oublier que l'affectation des dortoirs était écrit sur la porte.

Comme ils avaient bien assez perdu de temps comme ça, ils entrouvrirent la porte du-dit dortoir avec prudence. ( il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur). Par chance, la chambre était déserte.

Il entrèrent en un éclair et fermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

Sirius et James se retrouvèrent alors comme deux couillons devant presque une dizaine de lit et pas la moindre idée duquel pouvait être celui de Kyana. 

Ils n'avaient pas le moindre indice et ne pouvaient pas appliquer leur plan on attend et on voit, car là, ils risquaient d'y passer la journée. Sirius eut une idée, ils n'avaient certes pas d'indices mais rien ne signifiait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en trouver. il suffisait de fouiner un peu dans les affaires de ces demoiselles. 

Le jeune Black sembla se réjouir fortement de cette proposition. Comme James n'avait pas de solution meilleur que celle-là, il accepta. 

Pour gagner du temps, les deux adolescents décidèrent de fouiller chacun de leur côté. James conserva sa cape d'invisibilité et Sirius, qui avait les meilleurs réflexes d'eux deux, devrait se cacher à la moindre alerte. 

James attaqua les lits de gauche et Sirius ceux de droite.

Au bout de cinq minutes, James se rendit compte que Sirius avait totalement oublié ce qu'il était sensé chercher et s'amusait follement à faire une fouille approfondie des affaires qu'il trouvait. Pour preuve, le fait qu'il s'était fait des couettes avec des élastiques à cheveux trouvés au fond d'une boite et sur lesquels étaient fixées des marguerites en plastique multicolore. Bien sûr, avec cette manière de chercher, il n'était pas près de trouver quoique ce soit de vraiment utilisable. 

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, James était le seul à chercher vraiment quel était le lit de Kyana. 

La fouille continua. Sirius interpellait de temps à autre son camarade pour lui montrer certaines de ses trouvailles (Photos ridicules, pantoufle en forme de lapin rose, nounours rapiécé, robe à fleur.)

Bien sûr à faire de la sorte, ils allaient y passer un temps fou et quelqu'un pouvait entrer d'un moment à l'autre. D'ailleurs.

La porte s'ouvrit sans ménagement et se referma sans plus de considération. Sirius, le temps d'un clin d'½il, s'était aplati sous un lit. D'où il était il vit le bas d'un uniforme trempé et boueux et des chaussure sales se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Les pieds s'immobilisèrent juste devant lui, à environ cinquante centimètres de son nez.

James, qui était parfaitement invisible grâce à sa cape, n'avait pas eut besoin de se mettre à l'abri. Il jouissait donc d'une vue d'ensemble sur la fille qui venait d'entrer. Il s'agissait de Faith Thomson. Elle avait l'allure de quelqu'un qui venait de tomber dans le lac et l'expression de son visage disait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que ce qui venait de lui arriver s'ébruite. 

Avant que James ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Faith avait retiré ses vêtements mouillés. James faillit avoir une attaque.

D'où il était, Sirius avait une vu nettement plus rapprocher des événements. Il avait juste devant lui deux pieds, deux chevilles et le bas de deux mollets et c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Pour lui même, il se fit la réflexion que cette fille devrait se faire épilé car elle avait plus de poils aux pattes que Remus par temps de pleine lune. 

Les deux pieds se déplacèrent sur la gauche et disparurent  sous le bas d'un uniforme propre et sec. 

Faith laissa tomber quelque chose sur le sol. Ce quelque chose était une grosse bague en argent. La bague roula et s'immobilisa à exactement trois centimètres du nez de Sirius. 

Oups, problème.

Elle commença à se pencher  et à glisser la main sous le lit. 

Avec horreur, Sirius vit la fille se pencher de plus en plus pour voir où était le bijou. 

Il était mal. il était très mal.

James assistait à la scène avec un petit sourire sadique. Il se doutait que Faith devait sans doute être habituer à trouver toutes sortes de chose sous son lit. moutons de poussière, bouts de papier, chaussettes, araignées.. Mais trouver un Sirius Black sous son lit était sans doute très inhabituel et même carrément inédit. Surtout avec un Sirius avec des couettes et des fleurs en plastique dans les cheveux. En fait, cela risquait de traumatisé à vie cette malheureuse. James attendit, néanmoins, la toute dernière minutes pour intervenir, Black pouvait bien se faire une petite frayeur tout de même.

Un bruit fit se redresser légèrement Faith. On aurait dit que quelque chose venait de tomber près de la porte. Tous en regardant en direction de la porte, elle chercha à tâtons sa bague. Sirius plaça délicatement l'objet sur le trajet des doigts de la fille. La main se referma sur la bague et Faith se releva. 

Avec soulagement, Sirius vit les pieds mettre des chaussures et s'éloigner.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma quelques instants plus tard. 

Sirius sortit de sa cachette en vérifiant que la voie était libre. 

Les deux adolescents, après cette aventure, se dépêchèrent de finir ce qu'il était venu faire. Il mirent tout de même un petit moment avant de trouver, sur une table de chevet, un livre de métamorphose  portant l'étiquette : « Propriété de Kyana Wald »

Ils passèrent donc, enfin, à la partie punitive de l'expédition. James déversa le contenu de son bocal entre les draps. Il ensorcela ensuite les bestioles pour qu'elles restent sagement à cet endroit.

Les deux Griffondor, fières de leur connerie, s'éclipsèrent en riant sous cape (et sous la cape.) et en regrettant de ne pas être là pour voir la tête au moment où Kyana découvrirait les bébêtes. 

Il traversèrent rapidement la salle commune des Serdaigle et sortirent de la Maison sans se faire remarquer. Il rejoignirent la tour de Griffondor en faisant bien attention à ne pas se prendre une nouvelle fois les pieds dans la cape de James. 

Une fois à destination, ils laissèrent éclater leur joie d'avoir parfaitement réussi un mauvais coup très osé  (ils étaient tout de même aller dans le dortoir des filles des Serdaigle de cinquième année.) 

« J'adore qu'un plan se déroule sans accros ! » Soupira d'aise Sirius.

Mais voilà, ce que nos deux Griffondor ne savaient pas, c'était que deux jours plus tôt, Mlle April Brookes avait emprunter le livre de métamorphose de Kyana et n'avait pas  encore pris le temps de le lui rendre. Ce n'était donc pas dans le lit de Kyana que nos deux acolytes avaient cacher lombrics et mille pattes, mais dans celui d'April. Ce qui était dommage, c'était qu'ils ne le sauraient sans doute jamais. 

Dernière chose qu'avait aussi totalement oublier Sirius à ce moment là : Il avait garder les couettes et les fleurs en plastique dans les cheveux. Résultat, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi James avait les yeux qui brillaient de moquerie en le regardant, ni pourquoi les élèves se trouvant dans la salle commune lui lançaient des regards surpris et rigolaient en douce. 

Il ne découvrit le pot aux roses que quand Cathy et Remus revinrent du ravitaillements et se moquèrent ouvertement de lui, mais il était trop tard, tous les Griffondor l'avait déjà  vu. 

Pauvre, Pauvre Sirius..


	4. Bulle, quatrième du nom

**Parfois….**

Fanfic miroir délirante de : 

« _Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux_. »

_(__Nb. : Une histoire miroir, est une hist qui reprend une histoire original mais change le point de vu et la focalisation, cela nécessite parfois une mise en place un peu longue lorsque l'on utilise un point de vu farfelu ou quand on utilise un perso inconnu.)_

~Petit message de Reveanne avant de commencer~

Encore moi… et dire que j'avais dit que je ne ferais plus de bulle…(oui, j'avais bien fait cette annonce avec la bulle3) mais là, cette scène, je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer, dés que je l'ai lue j'ai eu un flash de conneries à écrire dessus… Donc, mea-culpa, je ne dis plus que j'arrête les bulles de Parfois… mais je n'en promets pas d'autre, ce sera selon les chapitres de « Parfois les Serdaigle… » à venir, car mon concours (CRPE, en mai) approche à grands pas et j'ai besoin de récupérer mes créneaux horaires de sommeil (j'écris de 23h à 5h, la nuit, et je me lève à 9h…) j'arrête donc les fanfics… à moins de crise de nerf où je replonge dans les délires pour me calmer

Sinon je ne peux faire aucune réponse aux reviews que vous pourriez avoir laissé sur la bulle 3 car je ne sais même pas si Fred&George ont publié la bulle3, je leur ai envoyé le .Doc seulement hier. Et comme la bulle 3 n'est pas comme les autres, y'a un risque de non publication. 

(12 fév 04 : Argh.. j'ai juste eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux reviews, pardon pour l'erreur dans le nom de Jasper, le pauvre. Mais je vous signal que j'ai aussi fait une erreur dans le nom de Bridget… sinon la parthénogenèse du poulpe c'est un mode de reproduction du poulpe femelle sans l'intervention d'un male… et non je n'ai pas été traumatisé par mes cours de bio, la preuve je suis Maître Es Biochimie spécialisé en immunologie et virologie… la bio j'adore ça… bon c'est vrai que maintenant je suis prof mais bon

Hypothalamus c'était voulu.

Sinon pour avoir des idées aussi bizarre je n'ai pas recours à la nappe à carreaux ,-) mais je cogite, je prend un détail (pour la bulle3 c'était : et si James mettait sa menace en exécution),  je cogite, j'écoute de la musique, je cogite, je fais la vaisselle, je cogite et vers 4h du mat j'ai l'illumination)

Enfin bref…

Je refais maintenant un peu de pub pour mes œuvres à moi, Allez les lire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait:

- « La nuit du Lycanthrope » : Fanfic (complète) sur Remus Lupin. Histoire en 2 parties (_Le beffroi de la forêt des Loups_ et _La douleur d'une mère_.)  (Avertissement : c'est un peu violent) 

- pour les amateur d'humour décalé aller lire les délires de l'assemblée ma pub…et place à la bulle à moins que F&G aient quelque chose à dire….et  n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews…

Juste un dernier détail, cette bulle4 est très bizarre !

****Numéro 4****

****

**Disclaimer : **- Kyana Wald, Catherine White, Serena Gonzales, le Professeur Spite © Fred&George (nb. Les personnages ne sont pas  nommés, sauf Kyana, dans cette bulle, mais ce sont les perso de la scène)

- Spipy : © Reveanne

- Générique : ©Harris/Webster/Jourdan, Saban Music

- Tout le reste : © J.K.Rowling

**-Chapitre 13, _~Les lions jouent à chat, l'aigle se déploie~_**

**__**

**Scène dans la tête du Cyclope…**

Avertissement :

Si vous vous appelez Ron Weasley, ne lisez surtout pas cette histoire.

_--- Générique ---_

_« L'Araignée, l'Araignée, _

_Oui le plus fort des justiciers,_

_Il se bat et il gagne, _

_car le mal, son rival,_

_ toujours étouffe dans sa toile !_

_Par surprise, il arrive_

_Et d'un seul coup de poing il brise _

_l'homme au cœur de vipère se retrouve en enfer !_

_L'Araignée défend la terre entière… »_

Générique Français du dessin animé Spiderman 

_---Fin du générique ---_

Il faisait froid… pas très froid, mais froid quand même. Mais surtout, il faisait sombre, très sombre, très très sombre même. Néanmoins, c'est souvent comme ça dans les pièces qui semblet n'avoir aucune ouverture. Enfin bref, il faisait aussi noir que dans un four… mais ce n'était pas un four car il faisait froid… 

Spipy s'immobilisa. Elle réfléchit. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? En tous cas, elle était sur le sol de quelque part, la gravité l'attirait vers le bas. Si elle avait été sur un mur, elle aurait été attirée d'un côté et elle avait été au plafond elle aurait été attirée vers le haut…

Donc elle était sur le sol..

Mais le sol de o ? Bonne question ! Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle essaya de voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle mais il faisait trop sombre, elle ne voyait rien de rien. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir d'avoir huit yeux dans une obscurité pareil ? 

Spipy ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Du bout de ses quatre paires de pattes elle essaya de ressentir la moindre vibration du sol. Elle ne perçut rien de particulier. La sol n'émettait qu'une infime vibration, vibration sans doute due à quelque chose de très très loin, ou de très très petit. Quoiqu'il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas très doué pour détecter avec précision les sources des vibrations avec ses pattes, surtout si c'était loin. Elle ne l'avait jamais été, c'était d'ailleurs un problème mais comme elle avait toujours su faire les meilleurs toiles dans l'ouest du château, et qu'elle était une sprinteuse née, ce manque de sensibilité tarsique ne l'avait pas encore beaucoup gêné jusqu'à maintenant. 

Bon ce n'était pas tout ça mais il fallait qu'elle arrive à trouver où elle était. Elle examina soigneusement le sol avec ses pédipalpes. 

Les pédipalpes, sortes  de petites pattes avant qui ne sont pas des pattes, pouvaient détecter avec précision toutes sortes de choses comme les odeurs, les vibrations, les textures, très sensible mais migraine assurer si on se concentrait dessus trop longtemps… en plus ce n'était pas à ça que ça servait, c'était un outil manipuler les proies… 

Enfin bref. 

Spipy s'avança un peu pour tâter le terrain et finit par conclure qu'elle était absolument et irrémédiablement perdue. 

Encore…

Mais bon, se perdre était le lot de toute bonne araignée qui se respecte, après tout, elles étaient les seuls animaux de la création à dérouler en permanence, derrière elles, un fil d'Ariane en soie pour être capable de retrouver leur chemin. Les araignées n'avaient aucun sens de l'orientation. 

Spipy donna quelques tapes sur le sol du bout de sa première patte ambulatoire gauche. La vibration produisit un léger écho qu'elle ressentit avec ses pédipalpes. Elle se trouvait dans un endroit clos, relativement grand (mais beaucoup de choses semblent grandes quand on ne fait qu'1,8 cm de long.. enfin un peu plus si on compte les pattes, mais minuscule quand même par rapport à un château) Mais ce n'était pas immense. Et puis ce devait être vide. 

La petite araignée nommée Spipy inspecta le sol autour d'elle. Ses chémorécepteurs étaient formels, des humains étaient venus ici… C'était une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Bonne car cela signifiait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas aussi perdue qu'elle le pensait car si des humains avaient pu entrer ici, il devait y avoir un passage suffisamment grand pour cela, donc une sortie autre que le minuscule trou par où elle était arrivée. Et mauvaise car s'ils étaient venus, ils pouvaient revenir et malgré le fait qu'elle soit une grande araignée Spipy ne faisait pas le poids devant des humains.

Spipy continua à inspecter le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une étrange vibration faire trembler le sol. C'était assez loin et très étouffé, comme par plusieurs épaisseur de mur, on aurait dit d'on venait d'ouvrir une porte ou une trappe dans une pièce voisine. 

Une très fine bande lumineuse apparut au ras du sol sur sa gauche, un léger courant d'air passa.

Oui, on devait avoir ouvert une passage dans une pièce voisine. 

Spipy, grâce à la fine bande lumineuse, avait pu localiser l'emplacement exacte de la sortie de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci sans se presser. Elle s'immobilisa en sentant toute une série de vibrations. Des coups réguliers sur le sol… Avec l'expérience, Spipy reconnut ces vibrations pour être celle que produisent les humains quand ils se déplacent. Les pédipalpes plaquées sur le sol pour surveiller ces vibrations, elle écouta … enfin écouter n'est pas le bon mot car les araignées sont sourdes, elles sentent les vibrations, c'est tout . Cela venait de la pièce d'à côté… il y avait plusieurs humains.

Il y eut une brève accalmie dans ces vibrations là, les humains se tenaient immobiles, Puis il y eut une seconde sorte de vibration, très différente des premières. Spipy reconnut les vibrations que les humains produisent avec leur bouche pour communiquer entre eux. Les autres vibrations reprirent. Il semblait que le nombre d'humain dans la pièce voisine était en constante augmentation. 

Il y eut une nouvelle accalmie. Les humains ne bougeaient plus, et Spipy n'osait plus bouger les pattes, elle aussi. Seule vibration vraiment importante qui venait du groupe d'humain de la pièce voisine était une étrange vibration comme celle d'un animal sur le point de mourir… Chic alors ! Qui disait animal mort disait cadavre, et avec les cadavres venaient les mouches… ha, les  bonnes grosses mouches… 

Spipy se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. 

De nouvelles vibrations de déplacement apparurent dans la pièce d'a côté. Plus étouffées que les premières. Les humains semblaient avancer en se faisant le moins remarquer possible. Spipy réalisa trop tard que les vibrations étaient de plus en plus fortes et que, donc, les humains se rapprochaient d'elle. 

Là où se trouvait la fente de lumière, un grand carré de lumière éblouit brutalement l'araignée (ha, le désavantage d'avoir huit yeux). Des silhouettes humaines se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce où elle se trouvait. 

Spipy réagit au centième de seconde, virevolta sur elle-même et courut aussi vite qu'elle put pour se mettre à l'abri. Droit devant. 

Un humain se plaça juste sur sa trajectoire, manquant la réduire en miette d'un poil. Spipy prit un virage serré sur sa gauche. Elle se retrouva face à une grosse main et dut changer une nouvelle fois de direction. Elle s'élança de toute la rapidité dont elle était capable à l'assaut du mur le plus près… Sa seul chance était de se réfugier sur le plafond car elle n'avait encore jamais vu les humain grimper au plafond. 

En montant, elle évita de justesse une main.. puis une épaule… un coude… et elle dut s'arrêter. Incapable de bouger. En effet, comme toutes bonnes araignées, elle pouvait piquer des démarrages à une vitesse hallucinante mais elle ne pouvait pas garder cette vitesse très longtemps. 

Un coup dans la cloison à 10 centimètres d'elle lui rappela qu'elle était en danger d'écrabouillage si elle décampait pas vite fait d'où elle était. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et redémarra. Direction le plafond. 

La lumière disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue et le calme revint dans la pièce. Les humains s'immobilisèrent. Spipy, au bord de l'épuisement, en fit autant. Elle n'avait pas atteint le plafond mais elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer à courir s'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat à rester où elle était.

Il y eut de nouvelles vibrations en provenance de la pièce voisine. Encore de ces vibrations que les humains faisaient avec leur bouche. Cela sembla provoqué de l'agitation chez les humains qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec l'araignée. Il y eut une vibration ténue dans le groupe d'humain. Une lumière s'alluma. 

Spipy put constater que la pièce où elle se trouvait était pleine d'humain. Deux étaient debout et six s'étaient recroquevillés sur le sol. L'araignée les regarda tous. Elle agita ses pédipalpes dans l'air pour capter quelques odeurs. Cela confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Il y avait huit humains. Quatre étaient des humains femelles et quatre des humains mâles. 

Spipy les observa un peu plus tandis que les deux qui étaient debout se pliaient sur le sol. Des mâles et des femelles… Chacun émettait des molécules typiques, donc une odeur caractéristique… mais  l'araignée était incapable de dire qui était quoi. Par exemple, juste à côté d'elle, il y avait un humain, avec de courts poils noirs hirsutes sur la tête, adossé au mur avec un autre, aux longs poils tout aussi foncé mais plus disciplinés, assis sur le sol devant lui, Spipy savait d'après les informations qu'elle percevait grâce à ses pédipalpes qu'il y avait un mâle et une femelle mais elle était incapable de dire qui était quoi. 

Elle réfléchit au problème. 

Chez les araignées, les filles sont toujours plus grosse et plus grande que les garçons, elles peuvent même être deux ou trois fois plus grandes que ceux-ci. Donc par analogie et en toute logique, les humains les plus grands devant être les femelles et les plus petits les mâles. 

Donc l'humain brun adossé au mur était une fille, et celui assis devant était un garçon.

Spipy remarqua alors que l'un des humains, qui avait été un peu plus tôt debout, était en train de la regarder. Il s'agissait d'un humain grand, maigre, avec des poils clairs et des yeux marron. D'après la grande stature de l'humain, il devait s'agir d'une fille.

Spipy lui fit des clins d'œil comme c'était la mode parmi les araignée du château, c'est à dire en clignant successive tout les yeux en commençant par l'œil le plus à droite et finissant par celui le plus à gauche. On aurait dit la holà des paupières. 

L'humaine qui se trouvait devant l'araignée changea de couleur de peau et devint blanc comme de la craie. Spipy avait entendu parler de ce phénomène mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y assister.  Décidément les humains étaient fascinants. 

Comme l'humain (l'humaine ?) la regardait toujours, Spipy lui fit un petit signe avec sa première patte ambulatoire droite. 

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle ! »

L'humain ouvrit des yeux gigantesques. Spipy, encouragée par ce semblant de communication, s'avança vers l'humaine, histoire d'être à la même hauteur pour continuer ce début de conversation. 

L'araignée ne comprit pas la réaction  de l'humaine, elle semblait vouloir s'éloigner. En fait, elle s'éloignait vraiment et se penchait de plus en plus vers le couple d'humain le plus proche. 

Perplexe, Spipy continua tout de même à se rapprocher de l'humaine. 

Les humains les plus proches se tournèrent vers l'araignée. L'un… ou plutôt l'une (car cet humain là était le plus grand du groupe, c'était donc une fille) émit une courte série de vibration avec sa bouche à l'intention de l'humain aux longs poils noirs qui était assis devant l'humaine brune qui était adossée au mur.  

L'humain brun donc il était question tendit alors une main vers Spipy, lentement. Spipy essaya de fuir, elle n'aimait pas que les humains essayent de la toucher car cela signifiait une mort certaine. Hélas, doublement hélas, elle n'avait pas encore récupéré des la course folle. La main la prit délicatement. 

« Argh !!!!!! »

A ce point, Spipy avait deux choix, soit elle utilisait ses chélicères et mordait l'humain pour qu'il la lâche… ainsi elle risquait fortement d'être écrasée par vengeance… ou alors elle attendait tranquillement et échapperait peut-être à une mort certaine. …

L'humain reposa l'araignée sur le sol mais la surveilla étroitement. Spipy ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'habitude les humains ont une notion beaucoup plus écrasante de ce qu'il doivent faire des araignées. Spipy resta en alerte pour se sauver à la moindre occasion.

Sinon les vibrations de bouche reprirent en provenance de la pièce voisine. Décidément les humains aimaient beaucoup faire des vibrations avec leur bouche. Cela produisit un étrange effet sur les humains regroupés dans la petite pièce. Il n'avait du tout l'air d'aimer ces vibrations là. Plusieurs s'agitèrent, l'un se déplaça mais fut retenu par l'un des autres. 

Soudain, l'humain aux long poils brun reprit Spipy dans ses mains. Il la transporta précautionneusement. Spipy, dans les mains de l'humain ne voyait rien du tout mais sentait qu'on se déplaçait. 

Les mains la reposèrent près d'un grand trou dans le sol et d'où venait de la lumière. De toute évidence, elle avait changé de pièce en cours de route. Spipy, sentant que sa vie était en danger, essaya de prendre la tangente. Mais l'humain veillait. Avec une tige en bois, il lui donnait des petits coups pour la faire aller dans la direction que, lui, il avait choisi pour la pauvre petite Spipy. En plus ce bout de bois la piquait bizarrement, c'était pas naturel ça. 

Peu à peu, l'humain força Spipy à s'approcher du gouffre qui était devant elle. L'araignée sentait les vibrations produites par une bouche d'humain de plus en plus près. Au fond du gouffre, il y avait un humain qui produisait des vibrations de mauvaise augure. 

Un grand coup fit tomber Spipy dans le trou en l'empêchant de s'arrimer avec un fil de soie. La malheureuse araignée découvrit que, effectivement, il y avait un humain dans le gouffre et qu'elle était en train de lui tomber dessus. Spipy agita désespérément les pattes comme si elle avait eu le pouvoir de remonter de cette manière. Cela n'eut aucun effet sur sa chute et elle atterrit sur la joue de l'humain qui était en bas. 

L'humain, où l'humaine (Spipy ne savait pas), réagit violemment et produisit une série de vibrations plus puissantes que les autres  en se débarrassant, du revers de la main, de la pauvre araignée qui n'avait pas demandé à être là. 

Spipy fut brutalement projetée sur le sol. Elle fit un roulé-boulé. Elle se remit sur pattes à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle voulut se mettre à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pourrait pour sauver sa peau. Mais hélas, elle s'était foulée le tarse* de la troisième patte ambulatoire du côté droit et devait s'être brisée le Coxa** de la quatrième patte droite. De plus les trochanters*** des première et deuxième pattes droites étaient bloqués.

C'est donc dans la plus totale incapacité à se déplacer que la pauvre petite araignée vit l'humain sur qui elle était tombée s'approcher d'elle… lever un pied immense… L'ombre de ce pied engloutit le monde pour Spipy. 

Le pied s'abaissa.

Ainsi mourut Spipy, la petite araignée, lâchement assassinée par Kyana Wald. 

Prions pour l'âme de Spipy.

  


* * *

* segment terminale de la patte, le « pied » de l'araignée

** segment de la patte le plus près du corps chez les araignées

*** Articulation entre le coxa et le fémur


	5. Bubble number five

**Parfois….**

Fanfic miroir délirante de :

« _Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux_. »

_(Nb. : Une histoire miroir est une histoire qui reprend une histoire originale mais change le point de vu et la focalisation, cela nécessite parfois une mise en place un peu longue lorsque l'on utilise un point de vu farfelu ou quand on utilise un perso inconnu.)_

Petit message de Reveanne avant de commencer

Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais penché sur Parfois les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux, mais là, en lisant ce chapitre je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Mais place au texte (à moins d'un message de Fred & George)

_**Bah pourquoi pas ?**_

**_On a_** **_pas grand chose à dire sauf que cette bulle était totalement inespérée ! On n'y croyait plus ! Nous sommes très heureux de l'avoir reçu, par contre._**

_**Le style est effectivement très différent des quatre premières mais différent ne veut certainement pas dire de qualité moindre, eh ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Fred & George**_

**Numéro 5**

**Disclaimer :** Kyana Wald, le Professeur Spite, Jasper Cohen © Fred&George

- Marilyn Gellen : © Reveanne

- Tout le reste : © J.K.Rowling

**17 – Le chapitre où tout le monde disjoncte… ou presque. **

_La véritable histoire de la pauvre fille qui va se promener nue dans la salle de bain des Gryffondor._

_Avertissement :_ _contrairement aux autres bulles, ce texte n'est pas uniquement délirant et est un peu plus sérieux. Ce texte est long. Je ne tiens absolument pas compte de la version de la miroir officielle de l'histoire. Attention, vous entrez dans la quatrième dimension._

Depuis plus de six ans maintenant Marilyn Gellen se demandait par quelle idée folle le Choixpeau avait pu l'envoyer, elle, à Gryffondor. Sans doute une mite lui chatouillait-elle le fond du bonnet lors de la cérémonie de répartition. N'importe qui en la regardant comprenait immédiatement qu'elle n'avait rien à faire chez les courageux Gryffondor. (Encore qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle se laisse regarder suffisamment longtemps avant de disparaître dans le premier trou de souris venu.) Le seul point commun visible entre elle et la maison des Gryffondor était une certaine proportion à la couleur rouge écarlate.

Marilyn Gellen était la timidité faite femme. L'allégorie de la peur panique que quelqu'un la remarque et lui adresse la parole.

Marilyn avait une peur pathologique de parler aux inconnus. Ce qui était un réel handicape social car pour elle la totalité de l'humanité était constituée d'inconnu. Elle était passée maître dans l'art très difficile pour un élève de Gryffondor de passer totalement inaperçu. Maniant la science complexe du rasage de mur, sachant utiliser mieux que quiconque les divers techniques de faufila, disparition et autre poudre d'escampette. Elle savait mieux que n'importe qui comment se cacher dans les trous de souris ou derrière tout autre élément de décor.

En dehors de ces talents de discrétion, Marilyn avait un véritable don dans l'art subtil de bafouiller des propos incompréhensibles (voir même inaudibles), de prendre un teint écarlate, de trembler compulsivement voir même de se mettre à pleurer et de partir en courant…

Mais pour bien comprendre la personnalité de Marilyn Gellen, observons-la un petit peu lors d'une scène caractéristique de sa vie quotidienne :

Jour lambda, vers 7h30, réfectoire de l'école

Marilyn est assise à la table des Gryffondor, le plus loin possible des autres élèves. Cependant, les places se faisant rares, un élève XX ou XY vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Par le plus grand des hasards la salière se trouve à côté de son assiette à elle et l'élève XX ou XY va en avoir besoin. En général cette situation se résout de la manière suivante : XX ou XY prend la salière. A ce stade là, Marilyn se contente de devenir cramoisi et de piquer du nez dans son assiette. Mais l'histoire se complique lors que XX ou XY fait montre de politesse ou se trouve trop loin pour prendre lui-même la-dite salière. XX ou XY va alors adresser la parole à Marilyn.

« Puis-je avoir le sel ? » (autres variantes possibles : « Est-ce que je peux avoir le sel ? », « Hé, toi, passe-moi le sel ! »…)

Toute personne normale se contenterait de donner la salière, mais ce serait entrer en communication avec un inconnu via un échange de paroles contre salière. Pour Marilyn cette relation est totalement impossible. La demande de XX ou XY va donc provoquer chez elle une réaction de terreur inextinguible. Marilyn devient cramoisie, se ratatine sur elle-même, pique du nez dans son assiette et surtout fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Cependant XX ou XY a toujours besoin de la salière et réitère sa demande mais cette fois en prêtant particulièrement attention à son interlocutrice et en la dardant de regards interrogateurs.

« Puis-je avoir le sel, s'il te plait ? » (autres variantes possibles : « Est-ce que je peux avoir le sel s'te plait ? », « Hé toi ! passe-moi le sel plus vite que ça ! »)

A ce moment là, Marilyn va relever lentement la tête, la couleur de son visage assorti aux couleurs des Gryffondor, la lèvre inférieur tremblante, les yeux légèrement embués et pleins de terreur elle ne fait aucun geste en direction de la salière.

XX ou XY doit donc se faire plus explicite et montre la salière du doigt, de la main ou d'un geste du menton.

« Le sel ! »

Marilyn commence à vouloir parler, bafouille, des larmes lui montent aux yeux mais elle ne donne toujours pas la salière.

« le sel, idiote ! » ajoute XX ou XY agacé.

Marilyn tend enfin la main vers la salière, la prend, la fait tomber. Le sel se répand sur la table. Elle se met à bredouiller des excuses, commence à pleurer, se lève brusquement et s'enfuit à toute jambe.

XX ou XY devra donc soit manger sans sel soit aller chercher une salière ailleurs, non sans murmurer un « complètement folle » ou autres variantes (« débile », « stupide »…) stupéfait.

Voilà donc le handicape social que vivait Marilyn Gellen chaque minute de sa vie. Il va sans dire que la pauvre jeune fille n'avait jamais pris la parole nul part, et surtout pas en classe, qu'elle n'allait jamais seule quelque part …mais vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'amie (il fallait pour ce faire des amies commencer par parler avec des gens que l'on ne connaissait pas) elle n'allait jamais nul part. Elle n'avait donc jamais mis les pieds à Pré-au-lard ou même sur le chemin de Traverse. Marilyn était donc une fille prodigieusement économique vu qu'elle était même incapable d'aller acheter des bonbons elle-même.

En fait l'idéale de vie de la jeune fille était une petite chaumière au fond d'une épaisse forêt, là où personne ne viendrait jamais, mais alors jamais, la voir et où on la laisserait enfin en paix.

Marilyn soupira.

Non en fait son idéal de vie n'était pas de vivre toute seule car sa timidité maladive ne l'empêchait pas de rêver au prince charmant.

Assise à la table des Gryffondor, Marilyn avait même une idée très précise concernant le prince charmant en question. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle. Si près mais si loin à la fois, si inaccessible. Elle pouvait passer des heures à le regarder et à rêver de leur idylle imaginaire.

Bien sûr Marilyn était honnête avec elle-même et savait que c'était sans espoir. Elle se liquéfiait dès qu'on lui adressait la parole, et c'était la panique quand cette personne était de sexe masculin. Donc s'il lui adressait la parole (pour lui demander le sel à table par exemple) elle partait en courant.

Et inversement, il était inimaginable qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Très peu de personne connaissait le son de sa voix et la seule personne de sexe masculin à qui elle aie adresser la parole un jour était son propre père, ce n'était arrivée qu'une seule fois, à l'époque elle avait huit ans et son père en avait été stupéfait. Il n'est point besoin d'en dire plus pour savoir que jamais elle ne pourrait aller voir son bien-aimé et lui avouer ses sentiments.

Marilyn soupira à nouveau.

De toute façon elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui, surtout depuis de cette fille, cette Kyana Wald, s'agrippait à lui comme une tique à un chien.

Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour se débarrasser de cette enquiquineuse…

Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour qu'il découvre à quel point elle était une fille formidable…

Mais faire quelque chose demandait une dose de courage inimaginable. Et du courage Marilyn n'en avait pas, n'en avait jamais eu et n'en aurait jamais.

Soudain la tête de Marilyn fut violemment percutée par un objet petit et dur. L'objet roula sur la table.

Une salière.

Sachant que les salières ne volaient pas naturellement et ne sachant pas pour quelle raison cette dernière venait d'atterrir sur sa tête, Marilyn jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle au cas où la poivrière suivrait.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Sirius Black et James Potter s'amusaient à se lancer de la nourriture, autour d'eux plusieurs autres élèves étaient pliés de rire ou se mettaient à l'abris. Et puis elle le vit…

LUI…

Il la regardait.

Marilyn devint cramoisie et fut prise de tremblement compulsif.

Il souriait.

Marilyn ouvrit des yeux effrayés.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le cœur de Marilyn rata un battement. Elle baissa vivement les yeux.

« Excuse-les, ils ont mangé trop de sucre ! »

Ho mon dieu, il venait de lui parler. Sonnez hautbois, Résonnez Musette ! Il venait de lui parler. Ce jour, cette heure, était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Il fallait graver cet instant dans la pierre, l'inscrire dans les moments les plus importants de l'histoire de l'humanité. Il venait de lui parler.

Mais Marilyn n'aurait pas été elle-même si elle avait pu rester assise à sa place et réagir comme n'importe quel élève normal en maugréant contre la salière ou en acceptant les excuses. Non en fait, elle se retrouva si rapidement dans le couloir qu'elle-même devait à tout jamais rester incapable de dire comment elle avait pu s'enfuir aussi rapidement.

L'adolescente poursuivit sa fuite jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve dans un couloir désert. Elle s'arrêta. Il lui fallut un long moment pour calmer son cœur et ses nerfs. Quand sa panique diminua, Marilyn sentit un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahir.

IL l'avait regardée.

IL lui avait souri.

IL lui avait parlé.

Marilyn resta presque une semaine dans cet état d'euphorie et puis peu a peu la vie reprit son aspect triste et terne.

Marilyn aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il la regarde encore, pour qu'il lui sourit à nouveau, pour qu'il lui parle. Mais il n'en avait que pour cette Wald.

Si seulement elle avait le courage d'aller lui parler.

Si seulement le courage se vendait en bouteille.

Si seulement il existait une potion qui lui donnerait du courage…

Si seulement..

Si…

Et pourquoi pas ?

Marilyn s'installa des journées entières à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une recette miracle qui la guérirait de sa timidité et qui lui donnerait le courage de faire sa déclaration au garçon de ses rêves.

La jeune fille fut surprise par le nombre incroyable de recherche qui avait été faite sur le sujet (potions, incantation, maléfice…) contre le stress, les angoisses, les rougissements intempestifs du teint, les états fébriles. Il y avait des calmants, des tonifiants, des euphorisants, des désinhibant… Parfois avec des recettes, parfois il en était juste fait mention furtivement (pour les produit d'usage illicite par exemple).

Cependant Marilyn ne trouva pas de solution toute prête qui lui donnerait LE courage, le seul, l'unique, le vrai courage…

La jeune fille recopia des kilomètres de texte, de recettes, d'incantations, d'arcanes sur des dizaines de rouleau de parchemin, usa plusieurs plumes et vida une demi-douzaine de bouteille d'encre. Elle passa des nuits entières à ce travail, comme si son salut était contenu dans ces recherches. Elle passait des heures à s'imaginer prendre l'une ou l'autre des potions, récitant une incantation, traçant quelque arcane mystérieuse. Elle s'imaginait pourvu d'une confiance en elle à toute épreuve, subjuguant par sa personnalité l'être de tous ses désirs.

Mais il y avait un fossé entre copier des potions et les utiliser.

Marilyn, incapable de se décider à passer à l'acte, rangea les parchemins dans sa malle.

Pendant un mois, Marilyn repris le cour normal de sa vie de timide maladive, essayant de passer inaperçu aux yeux du reste du monde, ne parlant à personne, faisant en sorte que personne ne lui parle.

Et puis il y a avait eu la nouvelle.

C'était le soir d'une après-midi libre à Pré-au-lard. Comme à son habitude, Marilyn n'y était pas allée, et c'est part hasard qu'elle avait entendu ce qui avait été l'événement de la journée.

Marilyn avait senti comme une explosion de colère dans sa tête tandis que son cœur se brisait.

Elle haïssait Kyana Wald.

Elle aimait Remus Lupin. Elle l'aimait à la folie. Elle ne supportait pas de le savoir avec une autre, et surtout pas avec cette pimbêche de Wald.

La douleur était insupportable, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, quelque chose tout de suite.

Marilyn se précipita dans son dortoir et sortit ses innombrables notes de sa malle. Elle fit ensuite l'inventaire des ingrédients qui étaient à sa disposition. Elle entassa ses parchemins, ses produits ainsi que du menu matériel dans son sac. Son sac refusa de se fermer. Son chaudron sous le bras, muée par la colère et le désespoir, Marilyn sortit du dortoir, traversa la salle commune et sortit de la tour des Gryffondor. Elle marcha comme une aveugle à travers les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un cachot vide et isolé.

C'est de cette nuit là que date ses premières expériences et le début des ennuis.

Les premiers essais portèrent sur l'élimination des symptômes physiques de la timidité (rougeur, tremblement, larme…) et les premiers résultats furent on en peut plus décourageant : teint verdâtre, conjonctivite et langue enflée et bleu-ciel. Dans cet état elle ne put même pas aller en cours et ne put tester les effets bénéfiques de son expérience.

Pour la deuxième salve d'expériences, Marilyn reprit ses leçons de base en potion et évita ainsi de faire des mélanges détonants voir même explosifs. Ces sages précautions lui permirent d'éviter d'avoir trop d'effet secondaire. Mais les effets sur la timidité restèrent on ne peut plus modérés. Elle ne rougissait plus, ne tremblait plus (même de froid) et avait les yeux secs. Ce qui était tout de même un net progrès mais ne suffisait pas. Le sentiment de panique était toujours là et Marilyn prenait toujours ses jambes à son cou dés qu'on lui parlait.

Marilyn en était à ce stade et hésitait à continuer quand Kyana Wald fit une terrible chut dans les escaliers.

Bien fait pour elle ! Qu'elle reste défigurée à vie !

Mais qu'est ce que Remus pouvait trouver à cette fille ? Pourquoi passait-il son temps à son chevet ?

Marilyn conclut que si, elle, elle voulait arriver à lutter contre cet état de fait, faire des potions ne luttant que contre les symptômes de ses peurs était largement insuffisant. Il fallait traiter la cause elle-même.

Calmants, stimulant, euphorisant, désinhibant, extériorisant…

Mais là, ce n'était plus les mêmes catégories de produit. La plupart n'était accessible que sous avis d'un mage guérisseur, certains étaient même complètement interdits à la vente et d'autre terriblement toxique. Bref elle n'avait aucun de ces produits en sa possession et pas vraiment de moyen de s'en procurer.

Marilyn étudia longuement les livres d'ingrédients pour potion et les livres de pharmacologie magique en espérant vaguement trouver une solution.

Vers trois heure du matin, alors qu'elle lisait la liste de traitement de l'anxiété, son esprit croisa le nom d' « Alcore plus »

Ce nom là lui disait quelque chose.

Marilyn se leva en silence et sortit sa malle de dessous son lit. Elle en tira une petite trousse à pharmacie qui contenait tous les médicaments de base soigneusement préparés par sa mère car Marilyn était tellement timide qu'elle était même incapable d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Enroulé dans un morceau de parchemin, la jeune fille dénicha un flacon étiqueté « Alcore plus ».

Marilyn resta perplexe. Sa mère lui avait donné cette potion quand elle passait ses BUSEs l'année précédente en lui disant qu'il s'agissait de fortifiant contre la fatigue des examens. Une goutte sous la langue matin, midi et soir…

Et dire qu'elle avait été surprise d'avoir survécu aux examens. C'était pathétique. Ces propres parents lui avaient menti, pour son bien sans doute, en sachant qu'elle n'oserait jamais poser la moindre question et encore moins leur désobéir.

Marilyn eut une très grosse envie de pleurer sur elle-même, mais les produits anti-larme qu'elle avait avalés gardèrent ses yeux plus secs que des biscuits.

La jeune fille relut l'article sur l'Alcore-plus qui se trouvait dans son livre.

« … contient un principe calmant à base de papaver et un agent légèrement extériorisant venant des racines de fleur de pierre. Ne doit, comme toute solution contenant un extériorisant ou un désinhibant, en aucun cas être associé à un produit aux propriétés euphorisantes. »

Marilyn vérifia ce qu'étaient les papavers et les fleurs de pierre dans ses livres d'ingrédient. L'un comme l'autre était interdit à la vente publique. Exactement le genre d'ingrédient qui lui manquait pour faire ses expériences. L'adolescente eut un sourire cynique. Le flacon était presque vide.

Son attention se porta sur le parchemin qui entourait le flacon.

C'était l'avis du guérisseur (en l'occurrence son propre père) avec un en-tête de Saint-Mangoust. Marilyn remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun sceau d'apothicaire sur le document. Son père s'était servi directement dans les réserves de Saint Mangoust, comme à son habitude.

L'adolescente remarqua que grâce à ce parchemin elle pouvait obtenir sans aucune difficulté un nouveau flacon d'Alcore-plus. Même si cela lui faisait une belle jambe, car tant qu'à faire autant avoir directement des racines de fleur de pierre ou de la résine de papaver.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Marilyn eut envie de faire quelque chose de totalement illégal à savoir un palimpseste de l'avis de guérisseur, c'est à dire gratter l'encre pour réutiliser le parchemin. Précisément dans ce cas, effacer la prescription pour inscrire ce qu'elle voulait.

Techniquement, cela ne devait pas lui poser plus de problème de ça. Etant d'une timidité maladive, elle était incapable d'aller acheter des fournitures scolaires elle-même et avait donc appris à réutiliser ses vieux parchemins en raclant l'encre qui était dessus. De plus à ce qu'elle pouvait voir, son père avait utiliser de l'encre normale pour écrire, ce qui n'était pas vraiment prudent, mais pouvait-il imaginer que sa propre fille, qui ne lui avait adresser la parole qu'une seule fois en plus de seize ans, deviendrait une dangereuse criminelle ?

D'un autre côté, réécrire en imitant l'écriture de son père ne devrait pas, non plus, lui poser de problème. Elle avait des années d'entraînement derrière elle, vu qu'elle était incapable de lui demander de remplir les documents officiels exigés par l'école, elle avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de le faire à sa place en contrefaisant son écriture.

Et puis payer ne devrait pas poser beaucoup de problème, comme elle ne dépensait rien, elle avait seize ans d'argent de poche et d'étrenne à Gringott, c'est à dire une véritable fortune.

Soudain Marilyn voyait le monde s'ouvrir devant elle.

Mais aurait-elle le courage de devenir une criminelle ?

Elle avala une dose d'Alcore-plus.

Sa nuit fut studieuse.

La troisième série d'expérience débuta dés qu'elle reçut le colis de l'apothicaire. Ce dernier avait adjoint une longue missive de prudence quant aux mélanges de certains des produits, mais Marilyn n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle testa les effets séparés de chaque produit.

Elle sur-dosa considérablement les euphorisants et passa une journée entière à rire sans s'arrêter et cru bien en mourir étouffée tandis que Spite devait se demander jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ce qu'il y avait de rigolo dans des photographies de charniers. Cette expérience dissuada Marilyn d'utiliser ces produits, elle était terrorisée par le monde, pas triste…

Les calmants la firent dormir plus de vingt-quatre heures d'affilées…

Elle fit une réaction allergique aux extériorisants et se couvrit de boutons verts.

Après un certain nombre d'essai, Marilyn eu vraiment l'impression qu'elle allait y laisser sa peau, mais les résultats étaient bénéfiques et la jeune fille passa à l'étape suivante et chercha les dosages justes et les bons mélanges, toujours essayant ses mixtures sur elle-même.

Elle avait une manière redoutable pour faire ses essais, elle augmentait progressivement les doses jusqu'à obtenir l'effet désiré. Cela pouvait prendre des heures ou la rendre malade.

Personne ne remarqua les changements qui avaient lieu chez la jeune fille. Il faut dire que la transformation en iguane d'une élève Poufsouffle occupait particulièrement les esprits.

Pourtant Marilyn remarquait les incroyables progrès qu'elle faisait de jour en jour grâce à ses mixtures.

Elle devenait peu à peu capable de croiser des élèves dans les couloirs sans baisser les yeux, puis d'aller s'assoir près de d'autres élèves sans se ratatiner sur elle-même.

Une de ses premières grandes victoires fut d'être capable de passer le sel à quelqu'un, sans rougir, sans tout faire tomber, sans passer pour une débile mais toujours incapable de prononcer une parole.

En modifiant quelques ingrédients, Marilyn fut rapidement capable de répondre par monosyllabe quand on lui adressait la parole, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Elle retravailla longuement sa mixture et à force d'essais, elle parvint un matin à lever d'elle-même la main en classe pour répondre à une question d'un professeur.

Le professeur resta sans voix et un lourd silence stupéfait s'abattit sur l'assistance.

Marilyn Gellen Parlait !

La jeune fille ne rougit pas, ne trembla pas, ne pleura pas et continua à regarder son prof sans sourcilier… et tout ça grâce à ses mixtures.

Mais détruire sa santé n'avait pas été la seule occupation de Mademoiselle Gellen. Tout le temps qu'elle ne passait pas à s'empoisonner, elle le passait à observer les faits et gestes de l'objet de tous ses désir. Elle connaissait à présent toutes les habitudes de Remus.

Ne restait plus qu'à passer à la dernière étape de son plan.

Marilyn savait que jamais il n'existerait de potion suffisamment puissante pour qu'elle puisse un jour adresser la parole au prince charmant, mais lui donner une lettre, c'était tout à fait envisageable.

Elle passa plusieurs nuits pour trouver les mots justes à grand renfort de mixture.

Et c'est à grand renfort de cette même mixture, elle prit la décision de lui donner cette lettre.

Marilyn passa trois jours avec la lettre dans sa poche mais ne put jamais s'approcher à moins de quatre mètres de Remus, soit à cause de ses amis, soit à cause de Wald.

Marilyn commençait à comprendre que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, malgré tous ses efforts, jamais elle ne pourrait donner cette lettre. Elle se détruisait la santé en pure perte. Tout ça ne servait à rien.

Le quatrième soir, elle se réfugia dans son dortoir. Elle tira les rideaux autour d'elle. Elle sortit sa lettre et la regarda longuement. D'un geste qui ne pouvait pas être fébrile elle déchira la lettre et jeta les morceaux devant elle.

Elle renonçait.

Elle ne pouvait même pas pleurer à cause des fortes doses de mixture qu'elle avait avalées tout au long de la journée. Mais cette mixture n'agissait pas sur la tristesse vu qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger d'euphorisant avec la moitié de ses composants.

Le pire était qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne fallait pas les mélanger, la gaieté et le courage ne devaient pourtant pas être incompatible.

Ne supportant pas son sentiment de profonde tristesse, Marilyn se laissa glisser de son lit et ouvrit sa malle. Elle prit un petit paquet dans sa réserve d'ingrédient. Elle l'ouvrit et en retira de minuscules graines qu'elle avala.

Suite à ça, Marilyn se leva et essaya de reprendre une vie normale. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver de toute cette histoire.

Alors qu'elle était en peignoir, devant un miroir, en train de se coiffer, la jeune fille commença à sentir les premiers effets de son dernier mélange et ce n'avait rien à voir avec l'euphorie. Elle n'avait pas envie de rire, même pas de sourire. Il lui semblait que son esprit se mettait à dérailler. Une seule pensée emplit sa tête.

LUI

Obnubilée par LUI, elle se demanda où il pouvait être à cette heure et ce qu'IL faisait.

Marilyn l'avait vu entrer un peu plus tôt dans son dortoir, IL devait encore s'y trouver. Obsédée par cette pensée et par l'envie d'être avec LUI, la jeune fille perdit toute notion de la réalité.

Si elle voulait, elle pouvait.

Si elle pouvait, elle devait.

Si elle devait, elle faisait.

Plongée dans une sorte de delirium profond dû à l'abus de produit dangereux, elle mit sa pensée en exécution. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, traversa le dortoir et, sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, quitta la pièce.

Par chance il n'y avait personne dans la tour. Et puis quand bien même, l'adolescente s'en fichait. Toutes notions de valeur, de moralité ou de convenance avaient disparu dans sa tête.

Elle se dirigea vers le dortoir de garçon de cinquième année et se faufila à l'intérieur complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Il n'y avait personne.

Elle resta un moment adossée à la porte.

Où était-IL ?

Un bruit attira son attention.

La salle de bain !

Sans la moindre hésitation, sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là et qu'elle était fort peu vêtue, elle entra dans la salle de bain.

La pièce était envie de vapeur. On entendait l'eau couler.

Deux silhouettes se déshabillaient. Trop bruns. Ce n'était pas LUI. IL était donc sous l'eau.

Marilyn s'avança vers les cabines de douches.

Le sol était trempé. L'air saturé d'humidité était étouffant.

Marilyn se trouva face aux cabines. Deux cabines étaient occupées. Ne sachant pas dans laquelle se trouvait l'élu de son cœur, elle choisit la cabine de droite. De toute façon s'IL n'était pas dans cette cabine, c'était qu'IL était dans l'autre et l'erreur serait facile à réparer et il suffisait de sortir de la mauvaise cabine et d'entrer dans l'autre.

Logique.

Comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entrer dans une douche habillée, elle retira son peignoir.

Elle entra.

Un nuage de vapeur lui obscurcit d'abord la vue. Marilyn s'appuya au mur et attendit de pouvoir y voir quelque chose.

La silhouette qui était en train de se laver en toute innocence se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Un long cri d'orfraie résonna dans l'étroite pièce.

Ce n'était pas LUI.

Marilyn, toujours complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sortit de la cabine, attrapa son peignoir et voulut se rendre dans l'autre cabine.

C'est ce moment là que choisit la réalité pour lui tomber dessus et pour l'attraper fermement.

La jeune fille se sentit entraînée vers l'extérieur. Elle se débattit pour se libérer. Juste devant elle venait d'apparaître l'être de toutes ses pensées, auréolé de lumière.

Marilyn poussa un long cri de rage et se débattit de plus belle. Mais on l'emmenait loin déjà de la lumière divine de Remus.

L'air glacial de la salle commune la saisit.

Où l'emmenait-on ?

Toujours fermement maintenue, Marilyn remarqua qu'on l'emmenait hors de la tour.

On s'arrêta devant une porte.

Ho, tiens, le bureau de McGonagall…

On frappa.

Ha ?

On entra.

Très joli bureau, décoration très chic.

Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle se retrouva face à face avec la directrice de Gryffondor.

McGonagall était bouche bée. L'expression de son visage donnait un peu l'impression que la foudre venait de lui tomber dessus.

Marilyn leva les yeux vers le plafond. Si foudre il y avait eu, aucune trace n'était visible.

On parla à côté d'elle mais cette conversation ne l'intéressa pas. Elle sentit que ses gardes lui lâchaient les bras. La jeune fille en profita pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait tout près d'elle. Elle ajusta son peignoir sur ses jambes. Il faisait frais dans cette pièce.

Soudain elle remarqua une cinquième personne dans la pièce. Elle, ou plutôt il avait une expression sur le visage des plus éberluées.

Marilyn lui adressa un sourire et se tourna vers McGonagall. Cette dernière venant de crier plusieurs fois son nom pour attirer son attention.

-Mademoiselle Gellen !? S'époumonait la professeur.

- Oui madame ? Répondit Marilyn d'une voix calme.

- Qu'est ce qui vous va pris ?

- Moi ? Je voulais prendre une douche !

Quelqu'un toussa.

- Vous êtes devenu complètement folle ?

- Je voulais être propre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Ha !

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous êtes introduite, nue, dans la salle de bain des garçons de cinquième année. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez faire exactement.

Marilyn regarda sa professeur droit dans les yeux.

- D'après vous ? Un garçon, une fille, de la vapeur…

Quelqu'un ne put retenir plus longtemps son rire.

McGonagall affichait une expression profondément choquée par les propos de l'adolescente.

- Potter, Black, allez vous habiller, un peu de décence tout de même. S'écria la professeur pour se donner contenance.

Mais les deux adolescents ne semblaient pas décidez à partir.

- Mademoiselle, reprit la professeur, vous rendez vous compte que vous venez de faire ? Je vais devoir prévenir vos parents !

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont vous croire ? Répliqua Marilyn en se drapant de dignité. (et vu la façon dont elle était vêtue, cette couche de dignité allait lui tenir chaud)

McGonagall dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle-même avait du mal à croire que la fille qui se trouvait devant elle venait effectivement de se promener nue dans la salle de bain des garçons de cinquième année. Il s'agissait de Marilyn Gellen ! Cette fille fondait en larme quand on lui disait bonjour. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

La professeur dévisagea la jeune fille.

Elle eut une idée.

- Black ! Potter ! je vous ai déjà dit d'aller vous habillez ! apostropha-t-elle les deux garçon qui avait emmené Mlle Gellen dans son bureau.

Face au visage en colère de McGonagall, les deux adolescents sortirent à contre cœur du bureau.

-Cohen ! Arrêtez de rire et retournez dans votre maison.

Jasper ne se fit pas prier et disparut.

- Bien, mademoiselle Gellen, maintenant je vous conseille de me dire ce que vous avez pris pour être dans cet état !

Marilyn n'avait même pas eu l'idée de cacher à qui que ce soit l'existence des ses expériences, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé non plus que quelqu'un lui poserait des questions. En fait, elle n'était pas sûr de bien se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait mis dans la mixture.

- Mademoiselle Gellen ! S'impatienta McGonagall.

- Ben…heu… j'ai utilisé des racines de fleur de pierre, de l'essence d'herbe à loup, de l'eau de spinzel, des graines de Grizme, de la résine de papaver, de l'extrait de camélia bleu, des feuilles de chanvre argenté, du sang de griffon, du sucre, de l'alcool à 90, du camphre, le l'essence de lavande, des cristaux de calcédoine. … et…. Heu.. il y a d'autres choses mais je ne sais plus quoi.

Marilyn ne comprit pas pourquoi sa professeur s'affola et l'emmena aussi rapidement à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien, aussi en forme.

Pomfresh lui fit avaler des heures durant des antidotes.

Marilyn ne comprit pas la colère noire de son père quand il arriva à l'école le lendemain matin car à ce moment là elle avait complètement oublié ce qui c'était passé la veille et ne savait pas pourquoi elle était à l'infirmerie.

Les effets de la mixture étaient délétères sur la mémoire.

La jeune fille faillit mourir de honte quand on lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait dans la salle de bain des garçons.

Elle comprenait trop tard qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger euphorisant et extériorisant car on perdait alors toute notion de la réalité et on avait un comportement hors de toute norme morale (pouvant tout de même aller jusqu'au meurtre). Elle comprit aussi qu'elle vivrait dans la honte pendant de nombreuses années.

On sait peu de chose sur la vie qu'elle mena par la suite. On sait seulement qu'elle n'est pas morte de honte et qu'elle allait consacrer sa vie à la recherche de potion médicale. Et c'est à elle que l'on doit un certain nombre des produits utilisés à Saint Mangoust. Mais nul ne sait si elle continua à essayer elle-même ses mixtures.


End file.
